The Rise of the Dragon
by Violet-Archer33
Summary: Naruto made an attempt on his life after he failed out of the Academy and felt like a failure to his family. He then wakes up and is brought to a strange land where he gains new powers that will help him become what he always dreamed of. Rated M for reasons later in the story. (Yaoi!)
1. Chapter 1: When you feel Pain

**Copyright Notice: I do not own Naruto or any characters that the creator of this amazing anime/manga owns. I only own the characters that I create as well as this particular story.**

 **Authors Notes: This is the first chapter of The Rise of the Dragon. Many parts of Naruto the Dragon Mage will still be within this story, though I have added new characters and revised the chapter layout to give way to hopefully a much better story. Be aware that this chapter contains a suicide attempt, which is only there to let the readers to see the state that Naruto is in. Also, be aware that I do not take suicide lightly.**

The class broke out in laughter as they watched the spectacle that stood in front of them. Too them the pitiful excuse of Ninja trainee was the funniest thing they have seen all day. In front of them stood a young blond-haired boy about the age of thirteen, who was trying and failing at performing the Jutsu that would allow him to graduate from the Academy.

"Quiet yourselves down right this moment!" roared the Proctor of the exam as he glared at the remaining students of his class. As his voice rolled through the room, the laughter started to die down though slower than it had originally started. Once the Proctor was sure that his students wouldn't risk another burst of laughter he turned and faced the young boy beside him. "I am sorry to say this Naruto but you have failed the exam and I doubt that you will ever be able to pass it. I must make the recommendation to your parents that they take you out of the Academy." the Proctor informed Naruto.

A look of complete horror flashed across Naruto's face as what the Proctor told him sunk into his mind. Before his classmates could take up laughing at him once more, Naruto turned and fled from the room and Academy. The young boy took refuge in his favorite spot to sit and think, which happened to be an old swing that was tethered to a tree outside of the Academy. As Naruto was swinging in hopes of clearing his mind, he was approached by two figures.

"Are you done pouting loser?" the pink haired figure inquired of Naruto in a mocking tone of voice.

"Shut up Sakura! It isn't my fault that I can't get the Jutsu down, I practice every day..." Naruto responded to the pink haired figure.

Upon hearing Naruto's words, the two figures started to shake with uncontained laughter. "Do you hear that Sakura? It isn't the little baby's fault!" the red haired figured choked out as his body was still convulsing with his laughter. Though it wasn't long before the figure known as Sakura turned from the group and walked away, which left Naruto to face the crimson haired boy.

Once they were completely alone, the crimson haired boy made his way towards Naruto and pulled him from his perch on the swing. Once they were close the crimson haired boy whispered something to Naruto's ear which caused Naruto's face to fall.

As the red-haired boy walked away from Naruto, they both were unaware of the shadow that was watching them. The shadow was extremely curious as to why the blond looked as if he had just been rammed through the chest with a sword. As the shadow watched the blond walk away its curiosity got the better of it and it followed after the boy.

Naruto stood alone in his room, the blackness of his surroundings giving him some comfort in what he was about to do. The kunai that he held within his hand glinted as the small amount of light that slithered out from his closed blinds fell upon his weapon. As he moved the kunai closer to his wrist the words that were whispered to him came flooding back to his mind.

"Why don't you go and end yourself, that way our family can regain the honor that you have stolen away!" and as the words echoed around his skull the blade sliced through Naruto's skin leaving a gash for the blood to escape. As the blood trickled down his wrist the door to his room opened.

"Naruto!" a female voice shrieked as she watched Naruto collapse to the ground.

The Hokage of the Leaf as well as his family stood in the pristine white hospital room listening to what was going on around them.

"Doctor, what is wrong with our son? I have stopped the bleeding so why hasn't he woken back up?" Naruto's mother inquired of the Doctor.

"Well Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze I do not know the answer to that, all I can tell you is that until whatever it is that is keeping him dormant mends, he will continue to stay that way." the Doctor explained to the heartbroken couple and with that the Doctor left the couple to deal with the grief about their child.

"Minato, how are we going to get our son back?" Naruto's mother inquired of her husband.

"I just don't know Kushina. We will have to do what the Doctor says and just wait for his body to heal." Minato replied back to his wife.

A cough brought the two away from their focus on their injured child. Both Minato and Kushina turned to the figure that was coughing and saw a red-haired boy that looked exactly like Naruto but was completely opposite in nature stood facing his family.

"Why do you even care about that useless piece of garbage? He isn't even able to access Chakra. He did us all a favor by trying to take his life but even that he wasn't even able to do right!" Naruto's brother spat back at his parents who were shocked at hearing the words that came out of their eldest son's mouth. Though it wasn't long after, that a hand came flying towards his face and a smack could be heard echoing throughout the room and hospital.

Minato's eyes flashed as his anger could be seen seething in his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about your brother as if he isn't as important as the rest of us!" Minato roared as his anger tore from his body.

Naruto's brother held a look of pure hatred on his face as he turned and bolted from the room.

As her son fled from the room, Kushina turned towards her husband. "Minato! Tai is just as much our son as Naruto is, you cannot just go around hitting him just because you are angry!" Kushina hissed out with venom laced words.

Minato's anger seemed to slip away as he watched his son flee from him. Looking back towards his wife, Minato's eyes resonated with sorrow. "I know my love..." Minato whispered back and as they looked into each other's eyes they never noticed the shadow slither towards Naruto.

Naruto stood in an all-white chamber like room and in front of him stood a tall ghost like figure that was dressed in all black. Looking around Naruto was confused by the fact that he saw no exit to the room and his confusion showed when he spoke to the figure in black. "Could you please tell me where I am sir?" Naruto questioned the man.

The man looked at Naruto as if he was looking through his skin and into his soul.

"Well young one, we are in a place whose name you wouldn't be able to pronounce though you may call it Limbo if you so desire. It's a place where those who take their own life go before, they pass on to their afterlife." the man informed Naruto in a voice that seemed to speak directly into his mind.

Upon hearing these words, a sad look spread across Naruto's face as the ordeal he put himself in finally came to him.

"So, I really am dead..." Naruto muttered back.

"As of yet that is not true. Your human body is in a coma while your soul is here with me. Once you pass through that door your body will fade away..." the man explained and before Naruto could state that there wasn't a door to pass through one appeared in front of his eyes and once again the man started to speak. "...this is something that I don't usually ask, but what caused you to make the decision to take your own life?"

Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he tried to find the words that could explain how he came to be here. Clearing his throat, Naruto looked up into the man's eyes and spoke in a voice that told him exactly how Naruto felt inside.

"I did what I did because I brought dishonor to my family and this was the only way for me to make up for my great shame..." Naruto muttered out as he cast his eyes downwards.

The man made a humming sound as he digested the information that Naruto just gave him.

"...and how is that you a child could have done something so wrong that it would have called for an action that was this drastic?" the man inquired of Naruto.

"I come from a family of Ninja, who all have access to Chakra and able to use Jutsu. I do not have those abilities and ended up failing out of the Ninja Academy. This was the only way that I knew could help them regain the standing that my existence has caused them to lose..." Naruto responded to the man's question and each word that left Naruto's mouth his voice grew louder and louder until it eventually boomed through the chamber.

To Naruto it felt like an eternity before the man spoke once more. "I am sorry young one...I wish there was something that I could do to help you..." the man muttered to Naruto and as his words were coming to an end a shadow started to expand from the ground, which caused both the man and Naruto to turn towards growing black mass.

As the shadow grew it started to take on a human appearance and soon a violet haired with extremely pale skin took the place of the black mass that was there just a moment before, and for just a split second it looked to Naruto as if the two were going to fight. Though before any blood could be spilled, smiles grew on both the boy's face as well as the elder man that Naruto has been revealing his life to.

"Kamatari! It is quite a surprise to see you. What has brought you to my domain?" the man inquired of the violet haired boy that Naruto now knew to be named Kamatari.

"I followed this boy from his world, and I think that I can be of assistance to the both of you." Kamatari responded and though before the man could respond Kamatari was speaking once more. "Before you send this boy to his afterlife, I would suggest that you send him with me so that I could train him."

The chambers Guardian didn't respond to Kamatari's offer he turned towards Naruto.

"What do you think of Kamatari's offer young one?" the man inquired of Naruto.

The offer seemed interesting to Naruto, though there was one thing that he wanted to know. "If I am trained by you, would I be able to become a Ninja?" Naruto questioned Kamatari with a voice that told them all of his longing.

"Naruto...with our abilities flowing through you. You would be able to such much more..." Kamatari replied and before Naruto could ask what that was Kamatari spoke once more. "...you would be able to rule your world." and as Kamatari's words spilled out into a chamber a door appeared behind the violet haired teenager that would lead Naruto to a different future than the one that his decision to take his own life was going to lead him.

Naruto didn't even have to speak his approval before he was being drug through the door by Kamatari.

Upon pushing through the door, Naruto's heartbeat started to spike as he saw the unusual sights. Though the world itself was similar to the one that Naruto came from, the flying gigantic reptiles caused Naruto to tremble with fear.

"What are those creatures?" Naruto stuttered with barely contained fear.

Though Kamatari knew how he felt the first time that he saw one of these creatures, he still let his laughter split the air around them. "Those are Dragons. They are one of my peoples and soon to be your people's weapons against our enemies." Kamatari informed Naruto and before Naruto could speak the words that he wanted Kamatari spoke out once more. "Before we get any farther into it, there is someone that you should meet."

With that Naruto was once more being drug by Kamatari, into what seemed to be a village for Kamatari's people though too Naruto it seemed too big to be a village.

Eventually the pair came upon a huge stone castle that was extremely well protected which Naruto was able to notice from the many guards that surround the fortress. Naruto assumed that they would be turned away though upon seeing Kamatari the guards stepped aside and let the pair enter into the castle.

Though Naruto wanted to question Kamatari on the reason that he was able to enter the castle so easily he felt that he shouldn't and thankfully he Naruto didn't have to wait much longer to find out the answer.

"Prince Kamatari! How nice to see that you have returned, what has brought you back to us after such a long time away?" a deep male voice called out as Naruto and Kamatari made their way farther into the castle. Hearing that Kamatari was a Prince was a surprise to Naruto and just when he was about to comment on it Kamatari responded to the armored male that was standing in front of them.

"Well Guard Captain, I came to introduce this boy to my mother. I figured it would be rude of me not to introduce my apprentice to the Queen." Kamatari replied back with hints of sarcasm in his voice and before the Guard Captain could speak again, Kamatari pushed past him. Not knowing what else to do Naruto followed after Kamatari.

 **Authors Notes: Here is the final revision of Chapter one of The Rise of the Dragon which was formally known as Naruto the Dragon Mage. Hope you all enjoy and as always review and let me know what you liked, disliked and all your other general comments.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Queen

Sitting on a beautifully carved throne, was a woman just as beautiful. This woman had long shimmering black that seemed to fall halfway down her back, her eyes shone the same shade of violet that was sitting on top of Kamatari's head. While her skin was a little darker than Kamatari's skin though lighter than Naruto's. She was wearing a long blue dress that went down to her bare feet.

Though Naruto was shaking to his very core. The cause was that two very large Dragons that were eying Naruto as if they were planning to make him their next meal, and Naruto also saw that the woman was holding an oversized egg within her arms.

At the sight of both Kamatari and Naruto the jumped from her throne, though she was sure to gently place the egg down before she made any other sudden moves. Though once the egg was secure the woman rushed down to meet them. "Oh Kamatari, my son. How glad I am to see you..." the older female spoke out in a rush of words as she threw her arms around Kamatari in a bone crushing hug, though soon her words were coming out once again. "...and who is this young boy?"

Though before Kamatari responded to his mother, he pulled himself from her grasp. Once this was done he busied composing himself. "It is good to see you as well...mother...this young boy is named Naruto. He is my apprentice and I thought it was only right to introduce him to the Queen that he will be serving while he is here with us." Kamatari answered his mother.

As Naruto was watching the interaction between Kamatari and his mother, he noticed that his new friend and teacher spoke the word mother in the same fashion that he would have spoken about his brother Tai.

At the mention of her son having an apprentice, a look of shock appeared on her face. "Kamatari...I thought you didn't ever want to have an apprentice. Every time that I have asked you to choose one you straight out refused me and the last time you fled our world. What could have changed your mind?" Kamatari's mother inquired of him.

Upon hearing that Kamatari had never wanted an apprentice, Naruto's face fell. _"Well it looks like I am not wanted anywhere..."_ Naruto cried to himself and just as he was about to turn away and leave Naruto heard the words that he had wanted to hear all his life.

"There is something special about him!" were the only words that Kamatari spoke before he once more took Naruto's wrist in his grasp and pulled him from the castle.

 **Authors notes: Here is the second chapter of The Rise of the Dragon. Sorry for it being so short and as always I will be awaiting your reviews on what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tri-Crystal

Naruto stood in front of rows and rows of shimmering crystals. Everywhere his eyes fell on where crystals of many varying colors. Standing beside Naruto was his sensei Kamatari as well as the Queen of this village.

"Naruto while most of our young are inserted with one of the crystals that come from their Clans crystal fields; though since you are new to our village and my son has decided to train you, you may choose from our Clans fields." the Queen of the village that Naruto has learned to be named Kimokunai informed him.

Though as soon as the words came out of the Queens mouth, Naruto was quick to just that.

The young blond made his way through the royal family's crystal fields, analyzing each crystal that he came upon in hopes of feeling some sort of connection to them. Just as he was about to move to another part of the field he saw a glint out of the corner of his eyes. Which lead Naruto to three separate crystals, these crystals were a crimson red, vibrant purple as well as a deep black.

Naruto could feel it in his very core that these crystals were meant for him, and as such he picked up each crystal and held them protectively to his chest as he made his way back to the royal family.

"Very good Naruto. It looks like the Amethyst, Ruby as well as the Obsidian crystals have chosen you to be their wielder." the voice of the Queen spoke out though her words didn't end there. "I have heard of individuals being chosen by two crystals on their initiation day which is rare enough in itself but three is unheard of!"

These last words went over Naruto's head as he was more concerned with ensuring that his crystals were kept safe.

"Well it looks like the pupil outshines the master." Kamatari laughed out as he laid his hand upon Naruto's shoulder. "Now let's go get those crystals implanted in you." Kamatari finished.

With all words now being said the group made their way back towards the castle. Once they arrived back inside the castle, they went down a hallway that lead them to a door that Naruto has yet to see.

"Hanzo!" the Queen cried out as the group waited outside the door.

For a moment nothing happened but then Naruto started to hear a rustling from within, and mere seconds later the door opened to reveal a man who looked to be about the same age of the Queen.

"Umeka, what is it that you need?" the man known as Hanzo inquired of the Queen.

Naruto expected the man to face some sort of penalty for speaking to his Queen in such an informal way and as such was pleasantly surprised when he heard the Queen start to break down laughing. "Oh Hanzo..." Queen Umeka started but cut herself off when her laughter got the better of her and once the Queen got herself under control she started to speak once again. "...this is Kamatari's apprentice Naruto and I would like you to insert his first three crystals into him."

At the mention of Naruto having three crystals, Hanzo's face rose in shock though he was even more surprised at the mention of Kamatari. Naruto watched as the elder male looked around until he noticed Kamatari hiding away behind the group and as his eyes fell onto Naruto's sensei a smile spread across Hanzo's face.

"Kamatari my boy! I haven't seen you in years and no wonder I didn't notice you I first came out, you look so different!" Hanzo spat out as he boy Kamatari in for a hug.

Unlike with Kamatari's mother, Naruto was able to see that Kamatari didn't have an issue with this man touching him. "It's good to see you as well uncle." Kamatari replied though as usual his words didn't stop there. "Now can we please get this started?"

With that Hanzo released his hold on his nephew and ushered the group within the walls of his domain.

Once the group was within the room, Hanzo turned to Naruto. "It is nice to meet you Naruto. Now I need you to tell me where you would like the crystals to be placed." Hanzo informed the young blond-haired boy who upon hearing this had a look of confusion spread across Naruto's face. Which both Queen Umeka as well as Kamatari noticed.

Though before Queen Umeka was able to speak, Kamatari beat her to the punch. "Uncle Hanzo wants you to choose the locations on your body that you want the crystals to be implanted in. You want them in a location where you would be able to push or pull the energy from the crystal." Kamatari informed his young apprentice and to help prove his statement Kamatari pulled of the gloves that were covering his hands which revealed to Naruto that he had both a bright yellow crystal as well as a dark black one.

With that explanation, Naruto now understood what Hanzo wanted and with that the only thing that could be heard coming from the room was blood curdling screams.

After the rest of her family left the hospital room, Kushina decided to stay back to watch over her son for the night and currently she was bathing his upper body, when suddenly Naruto started to convulse, and screams tore from his body.

The medical staff that were closest to Naruto's room when the screams started came rushing into the room, one if the staff members who were dressed in the attire of the Leaf's Doctors placed his hand upon Naruto to check his vitals but as soon as his hand touched Naruto's flesh he started to scream out in pain. Smoke could be seen wafting off his hand and as the smoke grew darker the screams grew louder. Just as the Doctor was about to pass out from the pain the lights in the room faded away as a gigantic shadow fell upon them and as such they were unable to see the Doctor get thrown across the room, though they were able to hear his body get slam against the wall.

Just as the lights were flickering back to life, Kushina rushed towards her son though before she could reach him she was stopped by the other medical staff as they didn't want her to end up like their colleague.

All throughout the ordeal, Naruto continued to scream out in pain as his physical body changed in front of the eyes of those that were around him.

On Naruto's right hand appeared a blood red crystal that is known as a Ruby, while on his left hand appeared the Obsidian crystal. At last the Amethyst appeared in the center of Naruto's forehead and as the last crystal appeared the screams that were ravaging Naruto's throat died down. This caused Kushina to break away from those who were restraining her and once she was free Kushina slowly approached her son. Upon reaching Naruto, Kushina laid her hand upon her sons' shoulder; everyone expected her to face the same fate that the Doctor had though when nothing happened the room started to empty and eventually not a soul was left within the room besides Kushina and Naruto.

 **Authors Notes: Thank you to all of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed my story. Here is the latest chapter of The Rise of the Dragon. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: As the Years Passed

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and the visits from Naruto's family became less frequent.

As the months passed a full year went by and no progress was made on Naruto's recovery and eventually that year turned into three with the visits from those who care for Naruto barely happening at all.

 **Three Years Later**

Naruto stood in front of a coral with the Queen that he has served for the last three years as well as his teacher and friend Kamatari. Inside the coral were the unclaimed dragonlings that belonged to the Queens Clan. Today was the day that Naruto would officially become one of the Dragon Sorcerers and claim a dragon of his own.

"Are you excited about finally gaining a dragon of your own?" Queen Umeka inquired of Naruto as he looked at the field of dragons.

"Yes. Yes, I am! I can feel them calling to me, even from here." Naruto replied to his Queen. This caused a humming sound to be heard from both Queen Umeka as well as Kamatari.

Though it wasn't long after the humming ended that Kamatari's voice fluttered out. "Once you tame one of these creatures, we will need to speak about you heading back to your world as well as your body." Kamatari informed his apprentice as he opened the gates of the coral so Naruto could make his way inside.

As the gate of the coral creaked opened, the dragonlings turned towards the noise. A puff of smoke escaped one of these dragonlings mouth.

This dragonling had crimson red scales that shone beautifully in the light of the day, though as Naruto was looking, he noticed another dragonling staring as if he was a freshly cooked meal; this new dragonling had midnight black scales.

Both dragonlings were approaching Naruto at a slow pace and both looked as if they planned to sink their teeth into him as soon as possible. This caused Naruto to freeze in place, afraid that moving a muscle would cause the dragonlings to charge at him.

Both Kamatari and his mother noticed this and both started to call out to Naruto, though Queen Umeka's voice won out. "Naruto! You have to use your magic to tame them, otherwise they will devour you!" Queen Umeka hollered out to the frozen blond.

Thankfully this snapped Naruto out of his frozen state. Pulling the energy from the Ruby crystal that was embedded within his right hand, Naruto shot a ball of fire at the midnight black dragon. Naruto watched as the fireball collided with the creature's left side which caused a roar of pain to escape the dragonling. While Naruto was distracted with the midnight black dragonling, the crimson one charged at him.

Before the beast could close its jaws around Naruto's arm, it was shot back by a wave of psychic energy. The Amethyst embedded in Naruto's forehead was still glowing from recent use. Another shot of fire followed the blast, it connected straight into the face of the crimson dragonling.

Though Naruto was not expecting what happened next. The scales of the dragonling started to glow and soon the fireball had vanished which was followed by another blast of fire spiraling towards Naruto.

Rolling into a crouch to avoid the blast Naruto spotted the black dragonling approaching him once more.

"I really need to decide which dragonling would be the best for me to tame, otherwise I am going to end up being cornered by the both of them." Naruto contemplated to himself.

Naruto went to move but found that his body would not cooperate. Looking down towards his feet he noticed that a shadow was linking itself to his shadow; following the shadow Naruto saw that it was connected to the midnight black dragonling.

"Dammit...that dragonling is keeping me captive!" Naruto growled to himself as both dragonlings started to approach him once more and if he didn't do something now then he would become dragon chow.

Focusing all his might on his Amethyst, Naruto pushed the gathered energy through his body and out of both of his hands. This sent the energy spiraling into the earth tearing it to shreds. Chunks of earth went flying into the air and as they went into the air, the shadow that was tethering Naruto the black dragonling was cut.

Jumping back Naruto waited for the pieces of earth to get eye level with the creatures that were trying to devour him and once they did Naruto sent another shock wave of psychic energy into the broken chunks of earth which sent them flying towards the dragonlings.

Naruto watched as the beasts were bombarded with the earth and as they fell, exhausted to the ground a wave of victory came upon him.

"Naruto, you must bind with the dragonling that you have chosen. This will ensure that the creature recognizes you as it's master." the voice of his teacher came crashing into him.

Naruto approached the dragonlings, who started to whine out in pain. This noise caused the other dragonlings in the coral to turn towards the two that Naruto had just beaten. Naruto watched as those closest to them crouched down and waited for Naruto to make his choice. Though the growls that escaped their throats caused a question to come to Naruto's mind.

Kamatari, what will happen to the dragonling that I do not choose?" Naruto inquired of his friend and teacher as he looked back towards him.

Kamatari gave Naruto a look of sadness as well as two dragonlings and as he opened his mouth to speak, he was unable to speak the words that he needed to. When his mother noticed this, she took it upon herself to give Naruto the answer that he desired. "Nature will take its course. If they are unable to keep the other dragonlings off them then they will become their next meal." Queen Umeka replied to Naruto's question.

Both royals could tell that the news troubled Naruto and just as they thought that he was going to choose the red dragonling and leave the black one to die, they watched as Naruto did the most unimaginable thing.

Bringing both of his hands to his mouth, Naruto sunk his canine teeth into the palms of his hands.

Once this was done, Naruto fed the crimson dragonling the blood from his right hand while he fed the black one the blood from his left. This caused an uproar as the dragonlings around them started to roar out in frustration at being denied a meal and soon they started to fight among each other. Though before the fighting got to out of hand, a shimmering green dragon appeared behind Queen Umeka and roared something to the dragonlings which caused them to instantly settle.

With that done both Queen Umeka as well as Kamatari made their way into the coral and over to Naruto. "Well it looks like you will always be full of surprises Naruto. In all my years as Queen I have never seen one of our Warriors choose more than one dragonling on their initiation day." Queen Umeka stated.

Though as soon as her words were over, Kamatari started to speak. "At least I will know that you are safe when you return to your own world. Though you should choose a name for them so that they form a better attachment to you."

Looking between the two dragonlings, Naruto instantly had their names. Pointing at the crimson red creature Naruto spoke the word "Sunset" and when that was done, he spoke the word "Shroud" for the midnight black dragonling.

Nodding their acceptance of the names, Kamatari showed Naruto how to recall the creatures into their crystal homes. Holding up his hand that contained the Ruby crystal, Naruto focused on Sunset and though it took a few tries he was able to get the dragonling within its crystal home. Once this was done Naruto did the same thing with Shroud and unlike with unlike with Sunset, Shroud was pulled into the Obsidian crystal.

"Now we are ready for you to return to your body. I want you to take these scrolls with you. They contain important information about our people and world as well as a way for you to return to this world when you are ready, so ensure their safety." Queen Umeka informed Naruto while handing him the parcel that contained the scrolls.

With that Kamatari pulled Naruto away from his mother, so they could have a more personal farewell. When Kamatari determined that they were far enough away from his mother he let go of Naruto's wrist.

"It has been a pleasure training you Naruto as well as getting to know you all these years and though I wish that you did not have to go, I know that it is time for you to return to your own world. I hope that one day that you decide to return..." Kamatari spoke as he pulled Naruto into a brief hug, though halfway in between the hug the same door that brought Naruto into this world appeared.

"Thank you for everything Kamatari." Naruto called out as he ran towards the door and into it.

Though as Kamatari was watching his apprentice leave his whispered two final words. "...to me."

The next thing that Naruto saw was a blinding white light and as his eyes went white in this world they opened up in his own. Naruto sat up with a speed that someone who has been laying in a hospital bed for the last three years shouldn't have. Looking around he saw the room that he has been his home during his stay at the hospital.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed. Here is the latest chapter of The Rise of the Dragon. As always please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Home at Last

Naruto could feel his blood boil as he the Doctors continued to fuss over him. Both Sunset and Shroud could feel Naruto's emotions and they soon started to roar their frustrations inside Naruto's body. Eventually Naruto allowed his frustrations get the better of him and just as one of the medical staff were walking past him, Naruto threw his hand out to grab him.

"Can I help you Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze?" the young male Nurse inquired of the blond hero.

"Could you bring my parents to come and see me?" Naruto inquired of the other male who didn't seem all that much older than he was. Upon hearing the question Naruto saw the Nurse give off a slight flinch as he tried to detach himself from the blond haired boy.

From seeing this movement, Naruto had a small inkling that something was going on with his parents though he continued to silently sit in his bed to wait for the males response.

"They aren't in the village right now, they are at your brother's engagement party." the Nurse responded after finally getting himself out of the death grip that Naruto had on his wrist and the second that he finished speaking the Nurse fled from the room.

Though there was no one there to hear, Naruto still whispered one single word. "Figures..."

With the knowledge that none of his family would be able to come and see him, Naruto decided that he was not going to spend anymore time stuck within these hospital walls. Throwing his legs over the bed and quickly started to walk. Though he didn't get very far before his legs started to give out underneath him.

Though thankfully before he would have collided with the hospital floor he was able to catch himself on one of the walls that lined the hospital halls.

"I need to get out of this damn hospital!" Naruto growled as he continued to stumble through the hospital.

 _ **"Well you could always use either Shroud or myself to help you."**_ an unknown feminine voice spoke out.

"Who was that?" Naruto whispered as he looked around the hallway to ensure that no one was seeing him talk to himself as he didn't want to be declared insane and forced to stay here.

Though even with the talking, Naruto didn't slow down his escape from the hospital.

 ** _"That would be sunset and this is Shroud..."_** a distinctive male voice spoke out inside Naruto's mind.

Though before Shroud could finish was he was wanting to say Naruto cut him off with words of his own. "...well how is it possible that you two can talk?" Naruto inquired of one of his dragons.

At his question Naruto could hear laughter echo around his thoughts and though he was still laughing, Shroud responded to Naruto's question. **_"That answer should be within the scrolls that the Queen gave you, but a short answer is that when we bonded with you your blood helped form our minds."_**

Though Naruto understood what was being said to him, he still decided that reading the scrolls would give him a better understanding on the subject and as such he settled on that plan when the time came to read them. "I will have to read the scrolls when I get a chance to and I would also love your help, though I think we should keep your existence to ourselves for now." Naruto informed his companions.

During these final words, Naruto was finally discovered by one of the hospital staff and while he was continuing his trek from the hospital, Naruto could hear footsteps approaching from his side.

Hearing the noise, Naruto shifted his gaze in its direction which allowed him to see that the same member of staff that he spoke too earlier was back.

"What are you doing out of bed? I swear your Clan is going to be the death of me!" the Nurse barked out as he grabbed ahold of Naruto, hell bent on dragging him back to his bed.

Though the second Naruto felt the other males hands on him, he allowed the agitation that was building up within him to come forth and as he yanked his wrist from the other male Naruto started to speak. "I will not spend another moment within that room! I have spent far too much of my life within this damn hospital and I want to go home!" Naruto roared.

At the ferocity of Naruto's words, the Nurse was taken aback though he was still able to nod his head in acknowledgement of Naruto's request.

"Well then...let me help you..." the Nurse stammered out before he helped Naruto get to the exit of the hospital. Though once they were there, Naruto watched as the Nurse waved to one of the Orderlies who was quick to reach them. "Can you please ensure that Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze is safely returned to his Clan's Compound?" the Nurse inquired of the other male, though before the Orderly was able to respond the Nurse had already vanished back within the hospital.

"I guess that makes you my responsibility now..." the Orderly muttered to himself as he took ahold of Naruto's arm and lead him from the hospital.

As they walked through the village, Naruto was astounded by all the sights that he did not remember from beforehand. Though there was one shop in particular that drew Naruto's interest and though he was unable to see the name of this shop he was able to hear strange animal noises coming from within it.

Just before Naruto was going to see the name of the shop, his attention was diverted by a ruckus. When he turned to face the noise, Naruto saw a boy who looked to be a year younger than he was running from two Ninja.

"We have to catch him..." could be heard coming from one of the Ninja that were pursuing the boy. Though just before they were about to catch the boy a puff of smoke covered the are and as it cleared Naruto saw that the boy was gone. This left only the two Ninja who Naruto could tell were quite confused with the boy's disappearance.

Chuckling to himself, Naruto decided to question the Orderly one the identity of the boy. "Who is that boy?" Naruto questioned.

"I do not know his name, though I do know that he has caused quite a lot of damage as well as injuries to those that get caught up within his pranks." the Orderly replied to Naruto.

From there the two made their way too Naruto's home without farther delay.


	6. Chapter 6: An Empty Home

"The party is going extremely well. This alliance may end up helping our village in the long run, though I'm just thrilled that Tai is happy with his fiancé!" Kushina exclaimed as she turned to face her husband.

Upon hearing the words Minato turned to face his wife with a smile on his face. Though even with the smile the sadness that has haunted him for the last three years still radiated off him.

"Are you thinking of Naruto?" the red-haired Kunoichi inquired of her blond-haired spose, who just nodded his head in acknowledgement of the question.

Watching the guests as well as his eldest child, Minato could see that Tai was conversing with his fiancé which was the second daughter of a foreign Clan. Her name was Kumi Tenrō, she has long lavender colored hair that adorned her pale white body while her amber colored eyes could be seen shimmering from where Minato sat. While beside the girl was a small grey wolf pup which her Clan was known for breeding and training as Ninja partners.

Out of nowhere Minato decided to get up from his seat and make his way through the crowds of guests that have been invited to this engagement party, which left his wife sitting alone.

Though the mention of her youngest son has caused Kushina to think back on Naruto. _"I wonder how Naruto is doing? I haven't been to see him in quite sometime...I really need to make the time to go and see him once we get back to the Leaf."_ Kushina contemplated as she continued to watch her family mingle with the guests.

Even though Kushina was speaking to herself her tenant decided to speak his mind on the subject. **_"If you would visit him more than once every two months then you would know how he was doing. Tai isn't the only child that could use the love of his mother!"_** a deep demonic voice rumbled through Kushina's mind.

"I know Kurama...now shush!" Kushina responded back to her tenant, though once she was finished she was making her own way from her seat and into the crowd.

Naruto walked through his family home, noticing all the small differences that had occurred since the last time that he was here.

"It's as if they have forgotten about me..." Naruto muttered out as he noticed how all the pictures of him have been taken down from the wall as well as how his belongings have been packed away and shoved into a corner of the room that he has shared with his brother since they were born. "...it's as if they never believed that I would return to them." Naruto finished.

Soon Naruto started to move the boxes that contained his belongings as well as some of the furniture from his old room to the new one that should have become his when he turned fourteen which was two years ago.

Unpacking the boxes, Naruto was able to sort through the items that he no longer needed which contained all of his clothing which he could tell would no longer fit him. Though Naruto also was able to place the furniture he took to his new room. Once Naruto was finished, he decided that he was going to claim a set of clothes from Tai's room which Naruto felt would fit him pretty well even though it was still a little loose since Naruto didn't go through the same training that Tai went through.

Once Naruto was dressed he decided that he wanted to go and buy himself some clothes as well as get himself a haircut since his hair over the last three years had grown extremely long. With this in mind, Naruto went to get his savings from his hiding spot that is located within his old room. Getting there Naruto was able to find all his savings which contained about ten thousand Ryō. With his money in hand, Naruto made his way from his home and into the streets of his Village.

As Naruto was walking through his village he was sure to be careful as he looked at the shops that he passed as he didn't want to miss any that could possibly sell what he was looking for. Just as he was about to give up his search within this portion of the village Naruto found what he was looking for. Both shops that he found would be sufficient in providing Naruto with the services he desired.

From closer observation, Naruto was able to find that the names of these shops were known as the "The Ninja's Outfitters" as well as "The Shinobi Stylist".

Soon Naruto made his way towards the shop that would allow him to get clothes since he decided that buying clothes should be his first priority and with that he soon found himself within the shop. From the amount of customers that were browsing the shops wares, Naruto could tell that the store was quite busy which suited him fine as it gave him time to look around before being accosted by the shops employees.

Naruto had only been browsing the store's selection for a few moments before he heard a voice. "Can I help you with anything sir...Naruto is that you?" a light feminine voice questioned our blond hero.

Upon hearing the voice, Naruto turned and saw a face that he hadn't seen in quite a long while. "Hinata! How have you been?" Naruto questioned the raven haired female with completely white eyes. Though it wasn't long after that, that he was once more speaking. "How come you are working here and not training with your family?" Naruto questioned the Hyuga Heir.

Though at his question, Naruto watched as Hinata physically recoiled as if Naruto had slapped her. Seeing this caused Naruto to open his mouth to apologize though before he could Hinata beat him to the punch.

"I have been good, thank you for asking. I am glad to see that you have woken up but I have to get back to work now..." Hinata replied back before she bolted back through the crowd of customers.

Now being alone once more save for his two tenants, Naruto went back to looking for clothes that he would like to wear. After about another twenty minutes of browsing he was able to find three outfits that were identical in all but color. One outfit had a black cloak while the shirt was a fiery red that looked as if it would go all the way past his thighs and to tie that outfit together he decided that a pair of black pants would suit it well. While the next two outfits contained a violet cloak, a black shirt, a violet pair of pants, a blue cloak, a yellow shirt as well as a blue pair of pants. To top the outfit off, Naruto decided to get a pair of black boots that go up to his upper thighs.

After ensuring that all outfits fit him the way that he wanted them to, Naruto took them all up to the counter so that he could purchase them, which came up to a total of three thousand Ryō. With this purchase Naruto was quick to leave the shop and make his way towards his second destination.

Once entering The Shinobi Stylist, Naruto was immediately taken to a chair. "How may I help you young man?" an elderly man who came up behind Naruto inquired of him.

"I would like to get a hair cut as well to get the tips of my hair dyed." Naruto informed the elder and with that Naruto told the barber what he wanted done to his hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Reading the History

**Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read and has reviewed on the story. This chapter is going to be more focused on the lore of the Dragon Sorcerers and as such will not have much action within it.**

Naruto was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, looking at the hairstyle that has cost him one hundred Ryō. His once long hair had been cut into a Mohawk, though he allowed the barber to trim some of its length so that it wouldn't be so difficult to keep spiked. Along with the Mohawk Naruto had the tips of his blond hair dyed a beautiful bright purple.

Once Naruto had finished checking himself out, he returned to his bedroom.

 _"I think that I will read those scrolls now. Do either of you know where they are?"_ Naruto inquired of his residents.

 _ **"Queen Umeka gave the scrolls to your soul, so I would assume that they are still there."**_ the familiar voice of Shroud responded to his master. This only caused Naruto to ready another question though before he could ask it Shroud was already speaking once more. **_"Before you even ask, you can retrieve the scrolls by focusing on them. This would be the same way that you would call us from your body."_** Shroud explained to his young master.

Deciding that following Shroud's instructions would be easier than responding, Naruto started to focus on the scrolls and though it was difficult as Naruto lost focus multiple times he was eventually able to get the scrolls to appear within his hand.

Naruto counted four scrolls, with each of these scrolls being a lovely shade of violet. Though Naruto was also able to see that each scroll was marked with black writing. Setting the scrolls down on his bed, Naruto picked one at random. Looking at the scroll he saw that the writing embedded on it said "Customs and Biology of our People". Opening the scroll, Naruto hungrily awaited the information that he was about to receive.

 **Chapter One: Customs**

Our village of warrior sorcerers are quite different than any other that resides within the world of Krystal. We are currently the only village that chooses to use dragons as our fighting partners as we are the only ones who do not fear their strength and brutality. We our also one of the only villages that allow outcasts from other villages to join our ranks once they have proven themselves as well as gotten a sponsor from one of our villages Clans. This has caused us to gain many enemies who our unhappy with our village being able to gain their secrets and though this can be dangerous we have decided that it is worth the risk since we are able to gain new blood for our village as well as the possibility of new Clans forming. Though before these outcasts our able to become citizens of our village they also must swear loyalty to the Queen or King and then and only then will they be able to choose a dragon from the Clan that has decided to sponsor them.

 **Chapter Two: Biology**

Our biology is just like those that are within the other villages that reside within Krystal, which means that we are able to breed amongst each other. Since we have crystals embedded within our body and have since our world was first formed we our genetically different than the humans that live within other worlds. Though we are able to have children with them since we share the same base nature that they do. One difference between our people and humans are that the men of Krystal can impregnate both men and women since the crystals within our bodies will create a womb for the child to grow. Though our men can also get impregnated by the men of other races.

With that Naruto finished reading the scroll. "Well that was not at all what I was expecting..." Naruto mumbled as he thought of the fact that he could now get pregnant.

Putting the scroll down on the opposite side of the bed and quickly grabbed ahold of another one. This scroll read "Clans and their Crystals" and after reading the title, Naruto once more eagerly dove into it.

 **Chapter One: Clans**

In our village we currently have a total of ten Clans. Each one plays a vital role in the continued survival of our community.

The first Clan is known as the Hiro Clan. They are the current rulers of our village and have been for the last three generations. They are well accustomed to the use of Earth Magic, though they also have the ability to sense the nature of those around them which has ended up being an asset when outcasts from other villages want to join our village.

Second is the Clan that is known as the Remi Clan, whose members have been praised as our villages best scouts. This Clan is also well versed in the use of Shadow Magic.

Our third Clan is one that is known as the Ozawa Clan, whose members are able to cast illusions with the crystals that are embedded within their foreheads. Though some of this Clan also has the tendency to use Fire Magic.

While our fourth Clan is known as the Matsura Clan, whose members have the ability to use Beast Magic from the special bonds that they share with their dragons. This Clan has also given our village some of the best trackers that we have ever seen.

The fifth Clan is known as the Ibuka Clan, whose members are known for the use of Ice Magic as well as the use of swords.

Next comes the Clan that is known as the Aoki Clan, who are experts at assassination. With their preferred method of killing being the use of poison which they harvest from their spiders which live with them at their Clan Compound.

The seventh Clan is the Akita Clan who have a preference for the use of battle puppets as well as Wind Magic.

While the eighth Clan is a one that is known as the Ota Clan, whose members specialize in the use of long range weapons such as longbows and crossbows. This Clan also does not have a preference for any type of Magic and as such their members choose whatever types of crystal that calls to them.

Next to last comes the Clan that is known as the Naho Clan, whose members specialize in the use of Water Magic. This Clan also has some of the best infiltrators that our village has ever produced as their magic can allow them to get past their targets defenses.

While the final Clan is one who is known as the Gensai Clan whose members specialize in the use of Lightning Magic as well as the use of swords.

 **Chapter Two: Crystals**

Most of the Clans have a better connection to a certain type of crystal. Here is a list of each known crystal as well as their powers. This list will also inform you on what Clan these crystals are connected to.

Ruby- The ruby is a crystal that holds the power of fire within it and are often seen on the bodies of the Ozawa Clan.

Amethyst- The amethyst is a crystal that holds psychic energy within it and are often seen on the bodies of the Ozawa Clan.

Obsidian- The obsidian is a crystal that holds the power of shadows within it and are often seen on the bodies of the Remi Clan.

Emerald- The emerald is a crystal that holds the power of Earth Magic within it and are often seen on the bodies of the Hiro Clan.

Sapphire- The sapphire is a crystal that holds the power of Water Magic within it and are often seen on the bodies of the Naho Clan.

Diamond- The diamond is a crystal that holds the power of Wind Magic within it and are often seen on the bodies of the Akita Clan.

Topaz- The topaz is a crystal that holds the power of Lightning Magic within it and are often seen on the bodies of the Gensai Clan.

Turquoise- The turquoise is a crystal that holds the power of Ice Magic within it and are often seen on the bodies of the Ibuka Clan.

Tigers Eye- The tigers eye is a crystal that hold the power of Beast Magic within it and are often seen on the bodies of the Matsura Clan.

Red Jasper- The red jasper is a crystal that holds the power to bond with insects and are often seen on the bodies of the Aoki Clan.

Though there are many more types of crystals out in our world, these are just the ones that are connected to our village as well as our Clans.

Naruto finished reading the scroll and placed it down among the one he had already read. Eager to start reading the next one and in that eagerness Naruto tore off the seal on the next one and dove right in. This scroll read "Known Dragons of Krystal."

 **Chapter One: Wild Dragons**

This is a list that our people have created to keep track of the wild dragons of our world that have yet to be domesticated. Though their are many more yet to be found.

VenomWing- The VenomWing is a dragon that lives in the desert, and too keep themselves cool these dragons burrow into the ground until the sun sets. They have dark grey as well as sandy brown scales with a long barb at the end of their tail which they use to take out their enemies as well as their prey.

SteelFang- The SteelFang is a dragon that we have only met in combat on a few occasions which causes us to not know a whole lot about these creatures. Though we know they have steel grey scales as well as two elongated fangs on the upper portion of their jaws.

ShadowScale- The ShadowScale is a dragon that makes their homes in the cave networks underneath the world of Krystal. Though we have found out where they live we are unaware of what powers they have rippling underneath their black scales.

WindWalker- The WindWalker is a dragon whose scales are pure white except for the streaks of silver running across their bodies. We have yet to find out where they live, we do know some of their powers which include Wind Magic.

MoonGlow- The MoonGlow is a dragon with completely silver scales. They prefer to live high up in the mountains and are sustained by two food sources that we know of, which is from the meat from whatever they hunt as well as the light of the moon though the second is only used when they have a poor hunt. These creatures are extremely dangerous and any meeting between us and these dragons have ended up going badly for us. We are still unsure of their powers.

Though there could be many other species out there that we have yet to discover.

 **Chapter Two: Captive Dragons**

This is our list of the dragons that we have been able to domesticate throughout the years. Though these dragons can also be found outside of captivity.

EmberHeart- The EmberHeart is a species of dragons that can be found in the heart of volcanoes when they are in the wild. They have dark red scales running over their body. This species can also control the element of fire as well as absorb it when they are struck by fire.

StormClaw- The StormClaw is a species of dragons that will chase the storms of our world when they are born in the wild. They have yellow as well as blue scales over their bodies. This species can control lightning as well as absorb it when they are struck by it.

Genju- The Genju is a species of dragons that will live in any part of the world when born in the wild. They have violet scales that are dotted with red markings that resemble eyes. These creatures have the ability to cast illusions as well as use psychic attacks.

FrostFang- The FrostFang is a species of dragons that will live in the tundra's of our world when born in the wild. They have light blue scales, though some are born with pure white scales. These creatures have the ability to use Ice Magic and can even absorb it if they are struck by it.

EarthRoot- The EarthRoot is a dragons that tend to live in the forests of the world when born in the wild. They have bright green scales that cover all of its bodies besides its feet which are dark brown. This species has the power to control the earth.

WhirlPool- The WhirlPool is a species of dragons that tend to live in the waters of the world when they are born in the wild. They have dark blue scales that are mixed with light blue. This species has the ability to control the water as well as absorb it if they are struck by water.

SwiftWind- The SwiftWind is a species of dragons that tend to live in the mountain of our world when they live in the wild. They have pure white scales that hold blue streaks slithering across its body. This species of dragons cab use Wind Magic as well as absorb it.

BarbedBeast- The BarbedBeast is a species of dragons that live within the forests of the world when born in the wild. They can either have dark brown scales ir black scales depending on which way their genes fall. They have the ability to mimic animal noises which they use to draw in their prey. Though when they are bonded to a crystal user they are able transform into the person.

Hornet- The Hornet is a species of dragons that tend to live in the forests of the world when born in the wild. These dragons have both black and yellow scales that intersect at points on its body. They also have a stinger on the end of their tails which are used to inject poison into their enemies bodies. While living in the wild these dragons live with hives of insects.

ShadowStreak- The ShadowStreak is a species of dragons that will live anywhere in the world when born in the wild. They have pure black scales as well as have the ability to manipulate shadows.

As we domesticate more dragons we will be able to add more to this list.

 **Chapter Three: Hybrid Dragons**

Both wild dragons as well as domesticated ones have the ability to intermix their species which will eventually produce new species of dragons. Though we haven't had much luck in this department we have been able to create three new species.

EmberFang- The EmberFang is a species of dragons that was created sixty years ago by a warrior who was trying to create the perfect weapon. Though unknown to the warrior at the time, was that the EmberFang is one of the hardest dragons to be able to tame with only about a dozen of the many hatchlings we have had over the years being fully bonded to one of our people; while those who weren't able to be tamed fled towards the wild. The EmberFang was created by breeding both the EmberHeart as well as the FrostFang together. They have dark red scales as well as light blue scales. These species of dragons have the ability to use both fire and ice as well as absorb both when they are struck by it.

StormStreak- The StormStreak is a species of dragons that was created when we found two of our dragons hiding a batch of their eggs from our breeders. The two dragons were the StormClaw as well as the ShadowStreak. Unlike the other two hybrids the StormStreak is one that is very easily tamed though when provoked they have proven quite dangerous. The StormStreak have scales that are colored black, yellow as well as blue and have the ability to use Lightning Magic as well as manipulate shadows. They like the StormClaw are also able to absorb lightning.

BarbedGenju- The BarbedGenju is a species if dragons that was created when a group if radicals tried to use them to overthrow the king that was ruling over three hundred years ago. Though these radicals were not expecting the BarbedGenju to be so violent and with this the new dragon species was able to decimate our enemy and then flee into the wild. Over the years we have only been able to tame ten of these dragons as they are extremely dangerous, we do not even allow their breeding in our village though young dragons of this species can be found in the wild. This species was created by the BarbedBeast as well as the Genju. They resemble the Genju almost completely besides for the barbed tail that they possess. The BarbedGenju can cast illusions as well as use psychic abilities, though they are also able to mimic animal noises. So far we have not had any of these domesticated dragons transform into their bonded crystal user.

 **Chapter Four: The Contract**

The offspring from a line of dragons are considered the property of the master who controls the parents. Though as the hatchling age the Dragon Sorcerer or Warrior can allow others to bond to them which will form a contract between the two Dragon Sorcerers.

Naruto finished the scroll, astounded by sheer amount of species that are present within the world of Krystal. This information cause Naruto to want to return to Krystal and claim a new dragon of a species that has never been seen before. Though first Naruto wanted to finish the last scroll that he had available. Placing the scroll that he had just finished down, Naruto eagerly grabbed the last remaining scroll which read "The Way Home".

Chapter One: The Spell

The one spell that anyone who Realmwalks needs to remeber is the one that will allow them to return home. This spell is known as "The Doorway" and is designed to open a door from one realm to another. All you have to do is whisper the words "Portilum Krystal" and you will have access to our world once more.

Naruto finished the last of the scrolls and just as he had finished placing the scroll down he fell into exhaustion and allowed it to pull him into the oblivion of sleep.

 **Naruto's Dragons**  
 **ShadowStreak(M)- Shroud**  
 **EmberHeart(F)- Sunset**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has made it through this long winded chapter. I felt the need to designate a chapter solely on some background lore of the people Naruto has found. As always please review and comment on your likes, dislikes as well as any general comments you have about the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Reunion

**Two Weeks Later**

The village and its people were in high hopes as the convoy that was carrying the leader of their village as well as his family came within sight of the village gates. Just as the first Ninja entered Konoha, those who had gathered broke into a cheer.

While this was happening a midnight black cloaked figure was standing on top of a nearby building watching the event unfold. "They look so happy down there, laughing together..." The figure spoke to himself as he watched the happy family.

 ** _"Naruto, you shouldn't have expected your family to put their lives on the back burner..."_** The familiar voice of Shroud spoke as he tried to give his young master some wisdom.

Naruto hummed in response as he watched his family split off from one another. While his father Minato went in the direction of the Hokage's Tower, his mother and brother were making their way towards the hospital.

 _"Should I let them find out on their own that I am no longer living within the hospital walls?"_ Naruto inquired of his tenants, though when he didn't get a reply right away he was speaking once more. _"Shroud? Sunset?"_ Naruto boomed out.

Thankfully this time, Naruto was able to get a response in a satisfactory amount of time.

 _ **"Let them scramble around looking for you! It would be funny to watch..."**_ Sunset spoke out though before she could completely finish, Shroud was interrupting her.

 _ **"...do not and I repeat do not listen to that beast! You need to go and speak to your family."**_ Shroud finished and though Naruto wasn't inside their crystal homes he could have sworn that he saw an image if Shroud giving a dirty look towards Sunset.

Deciding that heeding Shrouds advice would be best in the long run, Naruto made his way towards the hospital to ensure that his mother didn't have a meltdown when she finds out he isn't there.

Running with speed that the magic running through his veins has granted him, Naruto was quickly able to make it to a building that was just across the street from Konoha's hospital.

Once getting there, Naruto started to search for his family and thankfully due to their crimson colored hair he was able to spot them pretty quickly.

Jumping from the roof, Naruto started his descent towards the ground. His cloak fluttering in the wind behind him. As he landed Naruto saw that he was only a fee feet away from his family.

As soon as his mother spotted him, screams of joy tore from her throat as her legs moved towards the son that she hasn't seen move of his own accord in the last three years.

When Kushina made it to her beloved Naruto, she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Is that really you, Naruto?" Kushina cried out though her words didn't stop there. "Please tell me this is not a dream!" Kushina whispered so quietly that Naruto would have missed it if his senses weren't heightened.

At seeing the way his mother was reacting to his return, a smile crept upon Naruto's face. "Yes, it really is me. I have been awake for the last few weeks." Naruto responded.

Though Kushina didn't want to, she soon let go of Naruto. "You have changed so much since the last time I laid my eyes on you. Look at your hair and clothes!" Kushina exclaimed as she ran her hands through her youngest sons new hairstyle.

From there she turned to face her eldest child. "Tai, come over here and give your brother a hug!" Kushina ordered the crimson haired boy.

The order caused Tai to become slightly nervous and though he wanted to refuse but looking at his mother caused him to rethink that choice.

Soon Tai found himself standing in front of Naruto and quickly went in for the hug. When Naruto felt his brothers touch, he immediately recoiled which caused the dragons living inside him to start fighting to get out.

Not wanting to expose his abilities at this particular moment, Naruto pushed the creatures back down. Once this was finished Naruto reluctantly returned his brothers hug.

Kushina didn't notice the reserved exchange between her two children as she was busy talking about how good it was that her family was whole once more. When the hug between the brothers were over, both boys turned and faced their mother.

"We need to let your father know that our family is once more whole...Tai will you be a dear and walk your brother home?" Kushina inquired of her eldest son.

Though Kushina didn't wait for her son to respond before she ran to inform her husband of Naruto's miraculous return.

Not wanting to be pulled back into the same routine of being bullied by his brother, Naruto decided not to wait for Tai to start the journey home. As Naruto was walking he could hear Tai running after him. Though soon Tai's footsteps weren't the only thing that he was hearing.

"Wait up!" Tai called out as he ran to catch up with his surprisingly speedy brother.

Though by the time that Tai spoke, Naruto was already deep in conversation with his tenants.

 _"I cant do this. He is just going to treat me the same way that he did when I was a child!"_ Naruto bitterly thought to himself. While Naruto was busy giving his side of the silent conversation, Tai was busy trying to get Naruto's attention by waving his hands in front of his brother's face though Naruto was still too far gone to notice.

 _ **"Blast him with your fire!"**_ Sunset roared to her master.

Like usual, Shroud disagreed with his fiery companion. _**"Don't you dare listen to that hothead!"**_ Shroud roared back.

Hearing this caused Naruto to laugh out loud which brought a look of suspicion to flicker across Tai's face.

"Naruto!" Tai hollered out, in hopes of getting his brothers attention.

The sheer volume of Tai's voice brought Naruto from his conversation with his companions. Looking towards Tao, Naruto spoke. "Yes, my brother?" Naruto questioned.

Tai just stared at Naruto for a very long uncomfortable moment before he ended up wandering off on his own.

Though Naruto already knew the way to their home, he still ran to catch up with Tai so they can make the walk together.

While the two brothers were making their way home, their red haired mother was making her way towards the Hokage's Tower.

With each step, Kushina could feel the excitement that has been bubbling up inside her since she saw her son try and burst out. Though knowing that she had to tell her husband before word got out to him, is what kept her contained.

Soon the entrance to the tower came into view and without a second thought, Kushina was bursting in; even though when her husband has his door shut it usually means he wants no interruptions. Though since Kushina is not wanting to miss out on any more time with her family she put that thought at the back of her mind.

"A closed door means I am not to be disturbed!" The frustrated voice of Minato called out.

Hearing the tone that Minato was using when he spoke to her almost caused Kushina to snap at her husband. Though since she was still in a great mood over the return of her son, she let it go.

"When your wife wants to see you, then she will she you." Kushina retorted as she fully made her way into the office.

This caused the Hokage to immediately sit the paperwork that he was looking at down as well as look up towards his wife.

"I'm sorry dear. Is there something I can help you with?" Minato asked of his wife of nearly twenty years.

"It's Naruto..." Kushina started but was interrupted by Minato when he jumped from his chair.

"Is he okay?" Minato inquired as he was readying himself to bolt from the room.

"...he is awake!" Kushina finished though she quickly started to speak once more. "You would have known that if you wouldn't have interrupted me."

After a quick hug, the two left Minato' office so they could go spend some time with their children.

 **Naruto's Dragons**  
 **ShadowStreak(M)- Shroud**  
 **EmberHeart(F)- Sunset**

 **Authors notes: Thank you all who read the chapter. I was thrilled at finally having the family reunite and it was slightly interesting writing about the estranged brothers. Will they continue towards a path of healing? Or will they fall into old habits? Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Old Enemies

The reunion with his family went better than Naruto would have expected, especially after seeing how they erased everything about him from their home.

Though what surprised him most was how even Tai seemed happy to see him.

 _"I wasn't expecting Tai to be so happy to see me again."_ Naruto contemplated.

 ** _"Tai was a child back then. From what I understand of humans, their young are very rash when it comes to dealing with the emotions that are running rampant through their bodies. Just as you once were..."_** The wise words slithered from Shroud's mouth.

This caused Naruto's mind to wander back to the day that he had tried and failed to take his own life anf unknown to him he started to trace the scar that wss left on his wrist from the incident _. "Back then I was broken...I am not that way any longer."_ Naruto stated as he let his hand fall from his wrist.

" _ **Good. The same could be said for Tai. You won't ever know if he has changed if you dont give him another chance to show you. You should take the time to speak to him."**_ Shroud spoke out once more, hearing this gave Naruto the courage to do just that.

Though this also brought a question to Naruto's mind. _"I wonder where Tai is anyway?"_ Naruto inquired of himself. Though as normal those within him decided to respond.

 ** _"Your parents are planning a wedding for your brother, so it could be assumed that he is hiding from all the chaos. Do you know of any places where he would go to clear his mind?"_** Shroud spoke out, giving Naruto mire of the wisdom that he has come to rely upon.

The question caused a memory to stir within Naruto's mind, which gave him the answer that he was searching for.

 _"I remember when Tai and I were children, long before the academy had ripped us apart we would often go to one of the training grounds to watch the older Ninja train with their teams...I think it was training ground seven."_ Naruto informed his tenants of the information that the memory have him.

 _ **"Well get a move on it!"**_ Sunset roared and from the sheer volume of her voice, Naruto flinched in pain.

"She is always a hothead..." Naruto whispered to himself as to not draw the attention of those around him.

Since Naruto had returned to his body, he has spent much of his time wandering around the village as he didn't have much else to do. Since he had been exploring the village, he has become well acquainted with all of its shortcuts. With this knowledge Naruto was able to quickly make it the training grounds.

Though when he arrived at training ground seven he didnt see his brother or anyone else for that matter. "I guess Tai must have found a..." Naruto started but was cut off when he heard a shouting voice.

"Get your damn hands off her!" A familar voice cried out.

 _"Could that be Tai? I can't tell from this distance."_ Naruto inquired to himself.

Though the next words he heard only confirmed the answer to his question.

"What are you going to do about it Tai...since you drove that weakling brother of yours to try and kill himself you have been too scared to fight or even do anything to hurt someone." A dark male voice growled out.

"How dare he!" Naruto muttered out as the anger that had formed in his stomach started to boil over.

Naruto focused on releasing his two dragons from their crystal homes.

 **"What do you need us to do, Naruto?"** Shroud asked of his young master.

"I want you to fly up into the trees and strike from the shadows when I need you too." Naruto informed his black scaled companion before he continued speaking. "While you do that, Sunset and I will be walking in there too have a little fun."

After finishing both Naruto and Sunset had a demonic look spread across their face.

Soon after the order was given the black scaled form of Shroud could be seen vanishing among the treetops.

When this was done, Naruto turned to his other dragon. "You ready for this Sunset?" Naruto inquired of the creature.

 **"Yes! Most definitely. I have been itching for a fight for weeks now!"** Sunset growled out and with that the two made their way towards the direction they had heard the voices coming from.

As the two got closer to the voices, Naruto heard what sounded like an animal crying out. _"So, this people are even going to hurt animals now..."_ Naruto thought bitterly to himself and since neither of his dragon companions were inside of him at the moment they were unable to hear or answer his thoughts.

"Leave Akira alone!" an unknown female voice cried out and even though Naruto didn't know who the voice belonged to he could tell that the voice was filled with fear.

Though the female voice wasn't the only one that Naruto heard. "I swear if you do not let go of her, I will remove your head from your body!" Tai growled out.

By this time, Naruto was getting close to the location of his brother. Though as he was walking another voice started to speak. "What are you going to do about it? Its not like the Elders will actually let your father harm me. I am the last of the Uchiha, which means I have more rights than you do when it comes to taking who I want when I want them." the so called last of the Uchiha replied, which caused another in the group to giggle.

"Oh, Sasuke you are so funny!" a female voice that was somewhat familiar to Naruto laughed out.

By this time Naruto had already reached the area that Tai and the others were located, though so far he had gone unnoticed. "If I were you, I would do as my brother suggested and let that girl go!" Naruto growled out the menace in his voice quite clear to everyone and though Naruto could have let his words end there he decided that he needed to put a little more fear in those who accosted his brother. "Otherwise, I will ensure that your Clan will fully go into extinction." Naruto snarled and as his words came to a close, his faithful companion Sunset blasted a stream of fire into the air before barring her fangs.

As both Naruto's allies and foes alike spotted the creature that walked beside him, he could see that they were all quite shocked. With each passing second Naruto grew closer to the others and could see that Tai was the first of them to come back to his senses after seeing the beast the walked next to Naruto which was only proved when he started to speak. "Naruto! It is nice to see you but what are you doing here?" Tai questioned the other male, though Naruto could see relief spreading across his brothers face.

"I was looking for you and since we used to come here a lot as children, I figured that you may be here. Though when I heard how this prick was talking to you I got a little upset, which caused Sunset here to want to come out and play with them." Naruto replied and as he neared the end of his words, he took on a malicious expression.

Though the two brothers were soon interrupted as the pink haired girl standing beside Sasuke started to speak. "Dra...Dra...Dragon!" the girl cried out in panic and started to back away from Naruto and his dangerous companion. The second that she started to move, Sunset started to hiss as her base instincts told her to kill. Though with her bonding to Naruto she was able to keep herself contained for now.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...what's your name...Sak...Sakura that's it! Once you start to run Sakura, Sunset will consider you her prey and she will devour you in a way that is not very pleasant." Naruto warned the pink haired girl, though he could see that she didn't want to stay put but thankfully for her she did.

While Naruto looked to be distracted by Sakura, Sasuke decided to teach the two brothers a lesson since he didn't like to be threatened.

Though unaware to the raven haired boy the moment that he moved towards the pouch on his leg, Naruto clocked it. Waiting for the perfect moment to unleash Shroud, Naruto allowed Sasuke to pull out the metallic object and as it came descending towards his hostage; a finger twitched on Naruto's hand. Just before the blade could connect with the other girl, Sasuke was frozen in place. "What the hell just happened?" Sasuke hollered as the knowledge that he was somehow prevented from murdering his hostage sunk in.

"Did I forget to mention that I have another Dragon, that just happens to be hiding in those trees there? That is mighty forgetful of me..." Naruto spoke out as laughter soon took hold of him. Soon the proud Uchiha was quivering with fear. Once Naruto had collected himself he turned towards his brother. "Tai, you may go and collect your friend." Naruto informed his elder brother who quickly made his way towards the girl who was still in Sasuke's grasp and as Tai pried her away from him, they all watched as he struggled to free himself.

Once Sasuke's former hostage was away from him they didn't leave until they grabbed ahold of a wolf pup that was whimpering on the ground.

"Let me go you pathetic freak!" Sasuke roared as both Tai and his companion made their way back to Naruto.

Upon hearing those last few words another dark look slithered across Naruto's face. "Oh I will though not before I allow Sunset here to have some fun with you." Naruto snarled and upon hearing her masters words, Sunset started to make her way towards the Uchiha Heir all the while blasting both smoke and fire from her mouth.

With each stomp of Sunset's feet, Sasuke grew more and more fearful until eventually he had enough. Suddenly the group was hit by a rank smell and as Naruto slid his gaze further south he spotted a yellowish liquid dripping down Sasuke's legs.

"Were you never taught how to control your bladder?" Naruto inquired as he and the others even Sakura tried to hide their laughter.

The raven haired boy didn't respond though he did blush a shade of crimson from the embarrassment that urinating down his legs caused.

Deciding that he has caused enough damage to Sasuke's pride, Naruto decided to end this. "Shroud, you may release him." Naruto ordered to the dragon that was still keeping himself concealed. Naruto's command was quickly followed which was seen as Sasuke collapsed to the piss soaked ground.

 **"Come now Naruto...I wanted to feast on his flesh."** Sunset grumbled out as she stomped her way back towards her master.

Naruto shook his head at how hotheaded Sunset could be but he did decide to give her hope for her aspirations. "Well if he continue to act this way then you have my permission to eat him."

Though mere seconds after saying this, Naruto pulled her back into the gem that keeps her from rampaging through the village and as he finished this task he turned to Tai and his friend. "Are you ready to return home brother?" Naruto questioned the crimson haired boy who quickly nodded his head in acceptance of it.

Seeing that his brother was okay with heading home, Naruto turned away from the others to do just that though not before he threw a quick word to his other dragon. "Come now Shroud. We are leaving."

With that, Shroud immediately jumped from the treetops and flew down towards his master. Though before Shroud reached the ground he vanished into his own gem. "How are you able to do that?" Tai asked of his brother as he started to walk side by side with his brother.

Naruto could clearly hear that his brother's voice was filled with awe. "That is a secret that I will reveal once we are away from prying ears." Naruto replied before throwing his arm around Tai and making his way towards their Clan Compound.

 **Naruto's current Dragons**

 **Shroud- ShadowStreak(M)**

 **Sunset- EmberHeart(F)**

 **Authors Notes: Thank you to anyone who read this chapter. I know that it took forever for me to complete this chapter and I hope that everyone enjoys it. Though Tai was an ass in the beginning of the story but I wanted him and Naruto to rekindle their relationship as brothers and by having Naruto expose his abilities to those who used to make his life a living hell this would be an effective way of making sure that they all know that Naruto is no longer defenseless.**


	10. Chapter 10: Brother's Bonded

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of this story. Though I would like to address on review that was posted. Naruto has not forgiven his family fully which will come up in small bits here and there as more of the story unfolds. Until then I hope everyone continues to enjoy how the story is going.**

Naruto, Tai and the girl that Naruto rescued were on their way home. During the journey home, Naruto had learned many things about the relationship between the stranger that he had rescued and his brother. One thing Naruto learned was that her name was Kumi Tenrō though the most important thing that he learned was that she was Tai's fiance. Though Naruto also learned that the canine that Kumi keeps is her Ninja companion and is named Akira.

"I can't believe that you two are getting married. Are you happy about it?" Naruto asked the pair.

Though Naruto could see from the way that the pair looked at eachother that they were clearly in love but for some reason Naruto still needed to hear that his brother was happy with the choices that were made for him.

"At first we were both scared about getting married for reasons of alliance but..." Kumi started but before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Tai. "...as we grew to know eachother we fell in love and now the reason behind our upcoming marriage doesn't matter to either of us."

Upon hearing them say this, Naruto gave them a beaming smile and as they continued to walk; Naruto turned himself inward sp he could speak to his tenants. _"I am happy for them...to already have found someone to love them."_ Naruto spoke out to both Sunset and Shroud.

Though before either Shroud or Sunset could respond to what Naruto had said, Naruto was pulled back to the outside when Tai started to speak. "Enough about us...how come it took you so long to let me know about these companions you have? Also, have you always had these abilities or are they new?" Tai rambled off his questions in quick succession to his younger brother.

"Slow yourself Tai. Your going to give yourself whiplash with the speed your throwing those questions out." Kumi teased and upon seeing the way that the two were interacting with eachother, Naruto started to chuckle.

Naruto allowed the two to bask in their moment a little longer before speaking especially since he had a feeling that some of what he was going to say would be slightly upseting for Tai to hear. "To answer your question, I have not always had the ability to control dragons. On the day that i decided to end my life I was sent to a place called Limbo which I was told was designed as a gateway for those who take their own lives. The man who oversees this place was just about to have me crossover when he was visited by a young man from another relam who convinced him to allow me to go with him instead of crossing over. In this realm I learned to control dragons as well as use something known as Crystal Magic." Naruto explained, though he had to take a moment to catch his breath after his long winded explanation. As Naruto was catching his breath he saw his brother flinch at the mention of his attempted suicide, though he decided not to mention it and continue his current train of thought. "Also, the reason I didn't mention it right away is because I was afraid everything...you would still be the same and I would be the outcast." Naruto finished and though he still feels that way he opted to keep that to himself.

As Naruto's words fluttered over to Tai, Naruto could see that he was greatly effected by what he had said. Before Naruto could do or say anything else, he was grasped in a bone crushing hug that reminded him of his reunion with his mother. Though as quickly as the hug came, it disappeared just as quick and once again Naruto saw a perfectly composed Tai.

"Naruto...I know that I wasn't the best brother to you once we went into the Academy but I am a different person now and even if I have too spend the rest of my life proving that to you, I will." Tai explained to his twin. Just as Tai was effected by Naruto's words, Naruto was effected by Tai's; to the point that tears slid from Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

Hearing this meant the world to Naruto and he was quick to say so. "Thank you for saying that Tai but lets keep the topic away from our past and my powers until we at least get back home." suggested Naruto who was watching both Tai and Kumi as they nodded their head at the suggestion.

From there, the group fell into a quiet pace which gave Naruto an opportunity to once again speak with his tenants. _"It looks like he really did change."_ Naruto exclaimed to those within him.

"I am glad that you and your brother will now be able to have the relationship that you deserve." Shroud replied to his excited master.

Throughout Naruto's and Shroud brief conversation, he missed a question from his brother which caused both Tai and Kumi to give Naruto a questioning look.

Though suddenly Naruto was once more pulled outside his mind when his brothers voice boomed within his ears. "That's why!"

"Did you say something?" Naruto inquired as he gave the pair a questioning look of his own. Though this look only caused the two other teens to laugh which only confused Naruto even more.

"I finally figured out why you suddenly go quiet even when your surrounded by people. Its because your talking to those two!" Tai exclaimed though he quickly continued speaking. "Here I thought you had went crazy in your coma...I feel like such an idiot!" Tai finished as he slammed his face into the palm of his hand.

Laughter broke out between the remainder of the group and even Akira himself was barking at Tai's antics.

 _"He has most definitely changed...the last time I remember him joking was months before we entered the Academy."_ Naruto contemplated and though he was speaking inside of his head, he however was not speaking to his residents which they must have known since neither of them spoke back.

It didn't take much longer for the group to arrive home and pretty soon the three teenagers were breaking through the threshold of the Clan home, though they were surely not expecting to run into their parents who both had angry expressions on their faces.

 **Naruto's current Dragons**

 **Shroud- ShadowStreak(M)**

 **Sunset- EmberHeart(F)**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who read this latest chapter. Also at some point within the next few chapters I am going to open a poll for you all too vote on certain aspects of the story, though I am not going to get too into it right now. As always please review and comment on the chapter. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Guilty

Naruto sat across the room from the rest of his family though he still got the occasional glare from his mother or father but from the looks that they were giving Tai, Naruto could tell that the ones he was receiving were more contained. As the minutes ticked by and more and more glares as well as words were thrown at his brother, Naruto began to feel rage bubble up within him.

Sensing Naruto's rage, Shroud decided to speak in hopes of intervening before his master did or said something that he would regret. **"Naruto! What is it that you are planning on doing? This anger you are feeling can't do anything good..."** Shroud spoke out, hoping he gave Naruto something to think about though the midnight black dragon got no reply as Kushina soon turned to Naruto and started to speak.

"Naruto, you may take Kumi to your room while your father and I have a discussion with your brother on how he should treat other people especially members of Clans that we are hoping to have rebuilt though this is a lesson that we had already thought that he had learned." Kushina muttered out as she turned back to face Tai. Everyone within the room noticed the smoldering fire that burned within her eyes though no one noticed the fire within Naruto's eyes.

While Kumi didn't want to leave her fiancé in his time of need, she knew that as a guest within the home as well as the village she should follow the orders that she was given especially since she didn't want to earn the wrath of either of these powerful Ninja. With this in mind, Kumi made her way towards Naruto and as she passed the male she expected that he too would obey his parents but when she heard no movement behind her; she turned back towards him. Naruto was standing so frigidly that he was radiating such a calm that it was almost fear inducing to see.

"How dare you?" Naruto snarled and as his ferocity stampeded through the room, everyone who wasn't already looking at him turned. Naruto could see that his parents wanted to say something though he wasn't planning on allowing them to do so. "How dare you assume that Tai was the only one of you who made me feel like I didn't matter and yes what he did and said hurt me beyond what I can fully explain but you two are just as guilty."

As Naruto's rage bubbled to the surface the amethyst that was embedded in his forehead started to glow and with the glow came a burst of energy that shook the entirety of the Uzumaki-Namikazi residence. Though before another burst of energy could escape from the amethyst, Naruto reined his anger in slightly.

Both Minato and Kushina tried and failed to stutter out a reply to both Naruto's display of power as well as what he said since neither of them knew how they were guilty in Naruto's eyes. For a moment, Naruto thought about allowing them to find the words that they needed but ultimately he decided against it. "For example, the moment that the doctors told you that I would be unable to use Chakra you threw me away and focused all your attention on training Tai. Though even that was only one of the abundant reasons that caused me to feel like I was a waste of a life." as Naruto finished his words, he turned away from family.

As Naruto stomped his way towards his room he left those behind extremely stunned and the moment that Naruto closed himself away in his room, tears started to pour from his eyes.

Hours had passed before Naruto even considered leaving his sanctuary though as hunger started to gnaw at him, Naruto decided to emerge from his room. As his family set their gaze upon him Naruto could see everyone physically relax and though they never voiced the words, he knew that they were worried about him trying to end his life once again.

Though since Naruto had just woken from a tear induced nap, he didn't have the energy to speak on the topic. Putting their reaction to the back of his mind, Naruto made his way towards the kitchen so he could get a bite to eat since that was the only reason he had left his room in the first place. Though upon entering the kitchen he saw something he surely did not expect to see, everywhere that Naruto could see was covered in dishes of food.

"Your father and I were unsure of what you liked to eat. So, we made everything that we know how to." Kushina explained as she and the remaining members of the household followed Naruto into the kitchen.

As Naruto stood there he felt two different sets of hands fall upon his shoulders and felt a comfort from his family that he hasn't felt since he was a child. Tai, Kumi as well as Kushina went further into the kitchen so they could get the table ready which left Naruto and Minato alone.

"Naruto. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for making you feel as if you didn't belong in our family..." Minato declared though he didn't stop his words there. "...because Naruto, if you weren't here our family would be completely shattered."

With that said, Minato made his way towards the rest of his family. Knowing that there wasn't anything else to say or do, Naruto pushed his way forwards so he could enjoy a meal with his family.

 **Naruto's current Dragons**

 **Shroud- ShadowStreak(M)**

 **Sunset- EmberHeart(F)**

 **Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who read this latest chapter. I know that it is short but I think it is perfect for what I needed the chapter to do. As always please review and comment. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Hyuga's Shame

Days had passed since Naruto had unleashed his fury on his parents and though at first things had been strained between them, they eventually were able to get past it and back to a friendly rythmn. Though even with their rythmns back in tune with eachother, Naruto could see that they were mostly too busy to spend much time with him.

Though unlike when he was a child, Naruto was not hurt by his family being to busy for him; especially since he had things of his own to do.

Currently Naruto was heading towards the merchant district of the village and since Tai also needed to go there, the two brothers were travelling together. "What do you mean? If you reveal Shroud and Sunset to our parents I am sure that father would make you a Ninja, that way you wouldn't have to be looking for a job." Tai questioned as he and Naruto walked side by side towards their destination.

By now Naruto had grown used to that question since his brother had asked him it at least once a day since he found out about Naruto's gifts. "Too answer your question Tai, I am not ready for either father or mother to know about what I can do and frankly I dont know if I even want to be a Ninja anymore." Naruto retorted though he was quick to give a follow up to what he had already said. "Plus, why dont you take your own advice and speak to father about reinstating you as a Ninja? I have seen you staring at that headband of yours..."

Tai was not expecting that question though he was quick to give a reply to what Naruto had said. "I am planning on it though Kumi wants me to wait until after the wedding, to ensure that I am not going to miss it because of being away on a mission." Tai explained to his brother.

The answer that Naruto recieved was one that made perfect sense to him. Though when Tai had finished speaking, they had arrived at the merchants district.

"Becareful. I will see you at home." Tai muttered out before running off too complete what he needed to.

Once Naruto was alone, he started to make his way through the market crowds still surprised at how everything had changed within his three years of sleeping. During his trip throughout the market, Naruto was scanning everything that his eyes could land on hoping to find somewhere that he would be interested in working. Though sadly Naruto was unable to find one place in his first search that was of any interest to him and as he went to scan the area once again, Naruto spotted Hinata. As Naruto neared the female Hyuga he noticed that she was carrying a small bundle and from the noise coming from it, Naruto figured that she was carrying a child.

It didn't take long for Naruto to finish his trek towards the other teen and when he did, Naruto started to speak. "Good afternoon Hinata."

Upon suddenly hearing Naruto's voice behind her, Hinata jumped. Though she still turned towards her former classmate. Doing this allowed Naruto to see that the child that Hinata held within her arms was the spitting image of her, save for the snow white hair that adorned their head. Though as Hinata was facing Naruto, she was hit with a gust of wind that ruffled her shirt which revealed to him that a seal was placed on her stomach.

From the shocked look that Naruto had on his face, Hinata knew that he had saw the seal and though Naruto wanted to question her on the seal he knew that this was not the place to discuss it. With this in his mind, Naruto turned his attention to the child held within Hinata's arms. "Now who is this gorgeous little one?" Naruto questioned his former classmate.

"This is my son Setomi..." Hinata replied and though she knew deep down that Naruto wouldn't reject her for having a child so young as well as being unwed, she still turned her head to avoid any look that may come her way.

Though Naruto was shocked upon hearing that Hinata had a child, he could see from the way that she was acting that there was more to the story and as such Naruto kept his face void of expression. "He has a beautiful name." Naruto spoke out though he was quick to continue speaking. "Would you and Setomi like to go and grab lunch with me?" Naruto inquired and though he had come to the merchants district to find a job, Naruto was now hoping that Hinata would agree so he could have the conversation with her that was trying to force itself out of him right here and now.

Naruto could tell that Hinata was slightly uncomfortable though whether it was from the situation that she found herself in or from his request was unknown to the Uzumaki. "Please Hinata. It will be my treat." Naruto pleaded.

"Okay. Okay. You win Naruto." Hinata replied.

Hearing this caused Naruto to jump for joy. "Yes!" Naruto exclaimed before taking Hinata by her free hand and pulled her towards their destination.

Kushina pushed her way into her husbands office, disturbed by the information she had just recieved from her soon to be daughter in law. As usual Minato was sitting at his desk going through mountains of paper work and though she could tell from the grimace on his face that he was not happy about being interrupted, he did however look up to see who entered before barking at them.

"Ah, Kushina. What is it that you need? As you can see I am extremely busy." Minato rambled out as he set down the folder that he was just examining.

Though Kushina had already made her way fully into the room by this time, she didn't reply to Minato's words since she wanted to ensure that no prying ears would be able to hear what was said within the room and as such she closed the door firmly behind her. Though this wasn't the only thing that Kushina had to complete before she could respond to her husband.

Hand signs flashed by as Kushina readied her Jutsu and once she reached the end, Kushina placed her hand on top of the door which was followed by a crimson light that cascaded across the whole of the room.

Minato who had not seen his wife use this Jutsu in months, not since the last time Kushina was wanting to be intimate with him in his office. Thinking this caused Minato to become hopeful though this was quickly dashed when Kushina started to speak. "Minato, we need to discuss that Uchiha brat as well as those within the village that would allow him to run rampant through it."

Naruto hasn't seen a female eat so much or so fast in quite some time and even while Hinata was devouring her third plate which was just brought to her, she was also ensuring that Setomi was eating as well. _"If I wasn't strictly interested in men, then I would definitely be falling in love with her right now!"_ Naruto concluded as he continued to watch the Hyuga eat.

While Naruto was watching Hinata eat, he was also trying to find the best way to bring up everything that he wanted to discuss. Though sadly he has not been able to find the perfect conversation starter and as such Naruto decided to just jump right into it. "Hinata, can I ask you why you have a seal on your stomach?" Naruto inquired of his lunch companion. Upon hearing the question, Hinata stopped eating right as she was about to bring a bite to her mouth.

"The seal was placed on me to seal my Chakra..." Hinata started and just when Naruto was about to interrupt her to ask why she had a Chakra seal on her, Hinata gave him a look that told him that would not be a wise decision. "...my father placed the seal on me when I disobeyed his wishes and kept Setomi. I was told that having a child out of wedlock would bring shame to my Clan, even when the process of conceiving said child was forced upon me."

Tears were openly streaming down Hinata's face by this point which only made Naruto want to help ease her suffering, though he was unable to as Hinata once more continued speaking. "When I refused to abort Setomi, my father placed this seal upon me as well as stripped my title as heir away from me. Though he had to also make sure that it wasn't only my Chakra he sealed and had an expert use a Jutsu that not only sealed my Chakra but also Setomi's and any other child that comes from my family line."

"Oh, Hinata. I am so sorry that any of that happened to you. I remember how much you wanted to become a Ninja so you could make your family proud of you." Naruto muttered out and though he knew that no amount of words could take her pain away, he still had to try and help ease it.

 **Naruto's current Dragons**

 **Shroud- ShadowStreak(M)**

 **Sunset- EmberHeart(F)**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to anyone who had read this chapter, I know that there are some dark subjects within it and I am sorry to anyone who had suffered from having someone force themselves upon you. As always please review and comment. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Going back to Krystal

Hinata had been extremely quiet since she had revealed her past to Naruto, which was not a shock to the youngest of the Uzumaki-Namikazi siblings. As the minutes ticked by, Naruto decided that he was going to make the same offer that he was once given though first he had to pay for the meal that they just had.

This only took a few moments and soon Naruto was back at the table. "Alright Hinata. I want to thank you as well as Setomi for sharing this meal with me as well as for you sharing your story with me." Naruto spoke out to the two outcast Hyuuga's though this was not where his words stopped. "I know that I have taken up much of your time today but there is something else that I want to show you and when we get there I would like to make you an offer that would change both yours and Setomi's life."

Like before Naruto assumed that Hinata would become uncomfortable with this request and was pleasantly surprised when she immediately started to speak. "Okay Naruto. I have had a good day so far, so I will go with you." Hinata replied as she pushed herself away from their former lunch table.

From the way that Hinata was moving, Naruto could that she was tired which caused Naruto to reach over and pick Setomi up. "You don't have to do that Naruto, I can hold my own son." Hinata spoke out as she watched her son be grasped within Naruto's arms.

Naruto figured that this would have been Hinata's reaction since she has had to do everything on her own. "Hinata, it is alright to have help once in awhile." Naruto replied back as he made his way from the restaurant, still holding Setomi within his arms. Not wanting her son to get to far away from her, Hinata hurried to catch up with Naruto.

"Are you telling me that the incident between our sons and Sasuke was because he was trying to force himself on Kumi?" Minato questioned and though at first the blond Hokage was bewildered from what he heard, by the time that he had finished his words he was downright fuming.

Though before he said anything else, Minato waited for his wife to respond back to him though the only thing he got from Kushina was a nod. Knowing that this would be the only response that he received, Minato decided to continue. "Well my love, then it looks like we will have to ensure that this village of ours is purged of those who would allow such things to happen within it...though we will have to ensure that we only have those we explicitly trust partake in this endeavor." Minato spoke out. As Minato came to the end of his words, he saw a smile form on Kushina's face.

"I know of just the Ninja." Kushina replied before making an abrupt turn which was followed by the crimson haired Ninja leaving her husbands office. Though Minato had an idea of the Ninja that his wife was talking about, he would have still liked to have had Kushina actually give him the name of said Ninja but knowing that this wasn't going to happen until she was ready; Minato decided to start scouring his files in hopes of finding potential traitors.

Naruto, Hinata as well as Setomi who happened to be sleeping within Naruto's arms all stood in front of a shimmering portal that Naruto had created within his closet. From the bewildered look that Naruto saw on Hinata's face he could tell that this was not what she was expecting him to show her.

"Wait...you can't seriously want to take us through whatever the hell that is?" Hinata stammered out as she took a slight step backwards.

Upon hearing Hinata's words as well as her reaction to the portal, Naruto started to lose himself in his laughter. This laughter went on for a few minutes and by the time Naruto was able to regain control of himself he saw that Setomi had woken up and was staring at him with a look of curiosity plastered on his face. Though Setomi wasn't the only that was staring at him, which he soon found out when he turned to look towards Hinata and saw that she was glaring daggers at him and though Naruto could tell that she was angry by his reaction he could also see pain hiding behind Hinata's eyes.

 _"If looks could kill, then I would most definitely not be breathing any longer..."_ Naruto concluded though he was quick to shake the thought off so they could get back to the reason that Naruto had brought them all here in the first place. "I am sorry Hinata, I didn't mean anything by laughing." Naruto hurriedly spoke out in hopes of making the former Hyuga heir feel better and as he came to the end of these words he saw the look fade from Hinata's eyes. Seeing this as a way to continue with everything else that he needed to explain, Naruto quickly dove in. "Before you ask what is beyond this gate, I am just going to give you this information. As everyone remembers I tried to end my life three years ago though what most people don't know is that during that time, my body was the only thing that was in a coma. While my body slept my soul was sent to another realm which is known as Krystal which is where I gained these crystals that are embedded into my skin."

Once Naruto had finished his long winded explanation, he expected Hinata to give something in recognition of what he just said. Though the only thing that Naruto received was a nod which he took for her agreeing to go with him and as such Naruto was soon grabbing Hinata by the hand and pulling her through the shimmering portal that stood before them.

 **Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who had read this latest chapter. I know that it has been sometime since I have last updated this story and I am sorry for that but I have been having computer problems and just now recently got my computer up and running again. As always please review with your likes, dislikes and other general comments. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14:Sponsor

As if all they did was blink; Naruto, Hinata and Setomi popped back into existence. Though Hinata could tell right away that they were no longer within Konoha and this was only more evident when Hinata spotted gigantic flying reptilian creatures patrolling the skies around the nearby village.

Naruto who was curious on what Hinata's reaction would be to the place that he had come to think of as his home and with this curiosity he turned to look at the female Hyuuga. Which allowed Naruto to see that the look plastered on Hinata's face must have been the same one that he had when he first arrived within Krystal.

"You don't need to worry about the Dragons that reside near the village since they are most likely already bonded to someone. You will eventually get used to it especially if you choose to accept the offer that I am going to make you, though we will still need to find a Clan to sponsor both you and Setomi." Naruto explained to the stunned female. As Naruto examined Hinata, he could tell that not a word that he had just said reached Hinata. Knowing that it may be awhile before Hinata lost that stunned look in her eyes, Naruto decided that it was best if they just moved on and as such he grabbed ahold of her hand once more and pushed towards the village.

The path that Naruto needed to take to get to the Palace was one that he had etched within his memory especially since he had spent three years exploring the village. Since the path was one that Naruto knew so well he was able to make it to the Palace with little hassle though he had to occasionally stop so he could continue to pull Hinata after him when she became too stunned to walk after she had saw something that shocked her.

Once they arrived at the Palace, Naruto immediately started to scan his surroundings which allowed him to see that there were unfamiliar guards at the Palace entrance. Seeing these unfamiliar faces caused worry to begin to sprout within him, though this worry was quickly squashed as Naruto spotted a familiar face step out of the Palace.

"Hinata. Can you take Setomi?" Naruto inquired of Hinata and though he was speaking to her, Hinata could tell that he was not expecting an answer which was extremely clear when Naruto started to move Setomi towards her.

As Naruto felt Setomi's weight get lifted from his arms, he immediately started to charge towards the violet haired male leaving Hinata to stare at his back. "Kamatari!" Naruto called out as he sprinted towards the other male. Upon hearing his name, the violet haired male turned towards Naruto's voice and upon setting his gaze upon his former apprentice a smile jumped onto the older male's face.

With the speed that Naruto was going he was quickly able to make it to the other male and once he did, Naruto jumped into Kamatari's arms . As Kamatari held Naruto within his arms, Naruto pushed his lips onto his former teacher and within moments the kiss turned more passionate. _"I could stay like this forever!"_ Naruto contemplated as he continued to kiss Kamatari.

Though Naruto would have liked to stay where he was for the rest of his life, he knew that he had other things that he had to do while he was here and as such he knew that he had to break the kiss. With this in mind, Naruto pulled his lips away from Kamatari and started to speak. "It's great to see you again Kamatari and no matter how much I would like to continue our reunion, I have things that I need to discuss with the Queen." Naruto explained to his violet haired lover.

After finishing with his words, Naruto pushed off of Kamatari and dropped back down to the ground. Since Kamatari had spent three years living and teaching Naruto, he knew that when the other boy wanted to do something that there was no stopping him and with this Kamatari turned back towards the castle and made his way inside followed by Naruto as well as Hinata and her son.

While the group was making their way deeper into the castle, Naruto was thinking about what explanation that he was going to give Hinata on what she had just seen. Though since Naruto knew that they didn't have long until they reached the throne where the Queen spent much of her time and as such he cleared his head of any thoughts other than convincing the Queen to take both Hinata and Setomi as members of the village.

Within seconds of clearing his mind, Naruto and the group were standing in front of the throne that Queen Umeka was sitting in. "Naruto! How have you been? I didn't expect to see you back so soon..." Queen Umeka spoke out when she saw the boy who had spent three years living with her and her family though when she spotted Hinata and Setomi, she started speaking once more. "...now who did you bring with you Naruto?"

"Queen Umeka, I have brought two people who I think would do well with the gifts that you have once given to me. Like myself they are outcasts within our village and I think both of them deserve a chance to show the village as well as themselves that they are much more than what they have been told." Naruto answered back and though he had spent years with the Hiro Clan, he had tried to sound as respectful as possible.

The reigning ruler of the village didn't respond right away since she was busy analyzing Hinata and her three year old son. Though when she had finished, Queen Umeka had formed a smile on her face. "Very well Naruto. I will allow both of them to become members of the village and just like you, the Hiro Clan will sponsor them though I will not put such a young child through the process of the crystal ceremony; on his twelfth birthday he may come back to the village and have the process done." Queen Umeka informed them before she began to rise from her throne. Though once she did, she began to speak once more. "Now lets go to the Hiro Clan crystal field where she will be chosen by the crystals."

With that said, Queen Umeka led them out of the throne room and towards the area that would allow Hinata to become a member of the village.

Naruto stood near the room that Hanzo had taken Hinata in. Since Hinata didn't trust anyone yet to hold her son, she tasked Naruto with doing so which he was more than willing to do. Naruto who still remembered how painful the procedure was, prepared himself for the screams that Hinata was bound to have and though he was ready for them, he was still shocked from the pain filled cries that carried to his ears.

Thankfully, since Hinata was only chosen by one crystal, the screams would eventually end. This happened thirty minutes later and moments after the screaming died away, the door to Hanzo's office opened back up.

Naruto immediately rushed to Hinata's side. "Are you alright?" Naruto questioned as he gazed into the former Ninja's eyes.

"I am fine Naruto, though I wished you would have told me how painful this was going to be." Hinata replied back while she was rubbing the crystal that had been embedded into her left hand.

This allowed Naruto to see that Hinata had been chosen by the Topaz crystal which would eventually allow her to harness lightning magic. With a smile forming on his face, Naruto started to speak. "If I would have told you, then you might have decided against having the crystal embedded in you." Naruto finished before flashing a smile that would have won anyone's heart.


	15. Chapter 15:Time with Kamatari

**Authors notes: To give you all a fair warning, this chapter will consist of sex between two men. If that isn't your thing, skip past it.**

 **One Week Later**

Moans broke through the quiet that once inhabited the room as Naruto and Kamatari were reveling in their time together. Currently, Naruto was watching and enjoying Kamatari's mouth around his member. "God, I have missed this." Naruto muttered out to the older male that was pleasuring him.

Naruto was beginning to feel the buildup that would signal his approach to release. Since he was far from done with his beloved, Naruto grasped ahold of Kamatari's hair and pulled him from his member. "Get on the bed and into position." Naruto ordered of his violet-haired lover.

Kamatari was quick to do what he was told and moments later Naruto was staring at the winking hole of the other male. Though Naruto wanted nothing more than to plunge his seven and half inches into the entrance in front of him, he wanted to ensure that Kamatari enjoyed himself as well.

Naruto placed both his hands on Kamatari's plump rear and pulled his cheeks farther apart. The moment that he finished he dove in between them and started tonguing the entrance. Moans once again skyrocketed around the room as Naruto shoved the wet appendage into his lover.

Moments continued to pass as Naruto continuously ate the hole in front of him, by the time that Naruto had decided he had lubed Kamatari up enough, the other male was lost in his pleasure.

Naruto lined himself up with Kamatari's hole and within moments plunged himself into the other male. Seconds later, Naruto was fully sheathed into the boy who continued to moan at the new feeling that Naruto was giving him. The moment that Naruto was fully inside him, he almost dumped his seed inside the other boy and had to fight the urge to cum prematurely.

When Naruto had ensured that this embarrassment didn't happen, he started to pull his dick out though slammed back in before he was fully outside of Kamatari. Naruto repeated this process multiple time until he eventually found the bundle of nerves that drove Kamatari wild when he hit it.

Wanting Kamatari to continue to enjoy his penetration, Naruto continued to hit this spot until he heard the cries from Kamatari that told him that the other male was cumming. Now that he had ensured that Kamatari had gotten the pleasure that he needed, Naruto decided that he no longer had to hold back and immediately started to assault the bundle once again and when he felt his own release building once more, Naruto didn't stop it.

Seconds after Naruto felt the urge to release, he started to paint the insides of Kamatari white and with their bodies being the way that they were; Kamatari's started to absorb the semen.

With the release, Naruto felt the immediate need to collapse on top of his lover though before he could do so, a knock echoed on the door to Kamatari's room.

Knowing that it had to be either the Queen or Hinata, Naruto decided it was best if they answered the door. "Just one moment!" Naruto called out as he pulled his deflating manhood from the depths of Kamatari's ass.

Once Naruto was out of his lover, both boys started to get dressed so they wouldn't expose all themselves to anyone who was waiting at the door. Thankfully, this only took a few moments and soon both Naruto and Kamatari were making their way to the door though Kamatari was walking with a slight limp from Naruto's assault on his entrance.

When they arrived at the door, Naruto was quick to open it which revealed that both Queen Umeka as well as Hinata were standing there. Though when Naruto didn't see Setomi, he started to worry though he knew that Hinata wouldn't trust the child to someone who would harm him. Before Naruto or Kamatari could inquire about the interruption, Queen Umeka started to speak. "It is time for Hinata to bind with a dragon. I would like both of you to come with us."

Naruto was thrilled that Hinata was finally able to get her dragon though he was surprised that it only took Queen Umeka a week to decide that the Hyuuga was ready when it took him three years. "I will have to ask about that before we leave." Naruto contemplated as he made his exit from Kamatari's room, which the violet haired Dragon Sorcerer did as well.

Naruto stood on the sidelines of the coral that was packed with the many dragonlings that were waiting for a master to claim them. Since Naruto had started reading into the history of Krystal, he knew that the best dragon for Hinata to choose would be a StormClaw though that would be up to the dragons themselves.

"Are you ready?" Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear.

Though Naruto received no verbal response from Hinata and just a nod of her head. Once Hinata was finished with this, she jumped over the fence that kept the dragons from rampaging through the village. Immediately, Naruto noticed that two dragons had gained interest in the human that was brave enough to enter into their domain.

Naruto was thankful that both dragons were StormClaws since that would make it easier for Hinata to house the dragon. Hinata showed true bravery as she stepped up to face the two creatures that were making their way towards her though both dragons seemed like they wanted to other to step away. This was something that Hinata could use to her advantage if they turned their attention away from her and towards each other. Though Naruto had no clue how she was going to damage them since the dragon species of StormClaw was able to absorb electricity attacks.

This was something that Naruto was about to learn seconds later as Hinata used her magic to shoot a bolt of lightning directly at a nearby tree that was split in half from the attack. Naruto watched as the tree started to fall in the direction of the two dragons and since they were still occupied with their fight for dominance over the other they were unaware of the danger they were in.

The tree smashed into the ground sending chunks of earth scattering all around though what looked to be the trick that caused the Hinata to win this very short battle was the fact that the tree pinned down one of the dragon's tail. While the other was thrown a short distance away and was failing to get back to it's feet.

Naruto could see that Hinata was approaching the dragon that was pinned down which gave the other dragonlings that were within the coral the opportunity to make their way towards the one that Hinata wasn't going to choose. He once again faced the predicament that had caused him to be bound to two dragons though he wouldn't wish for anything else since he cared quite a lot for the creatures that were within him.

With that Naruto felt a pull that told him to take the other dragon for his own. "I will be right back." Naruto hollered out as he jumped over the fence. Instantly, Naruto released both his tenants who were quite ready to flay any dragon that made their way towards the hurt StormClaw.

Within seconds Naruto and his dragons were surrounding the StormClaw and thanks to both Shroud's and Sunset's powers, they were able to keep the creatures from advancing. Naruto bent down to look the dragon in the eyes. As he did so, he sank his teeth into the palm of his hand and held it out to the dragon.

"I know that I was not the Sorcerer that you had chosen to battle though I hope you will be willing to bind with me since it will save your life." Naruto muttered to the dragon and though a sentient mind hasn't formed within the creature yet, Naruto could see understanding dawn within the dragon.

The StormClaw put its tongue out and started to lick at the blood that would bind it to Naruto as well as ensure its survival. When enough of the blood was absorbed into the dragon's system, Naruto pulled his hand away from the creature. Since he was closer to the dragon now, Naruto could tell that the StormClaw was a male though the name that he had already thought of would have fit either gender.

"I am going to name you Blitz." Naruto informed the dragon before focusing calling the dragon into his body.

Though it was slightly difficult compared to recalling dragons that had a crystal to live within, he was able to do it without much trouble. By the time that he had finished, Naruto looked over to see that Hinata was done with hers as well. Now that there was no need for him too be within the coral, Naruto started to make his way back towards the others with Shroud and Sunset on his heels.

 **Naruto's Dragons**

 **EmberHeart(F)- Sunset**

 **ShadowStreak(M)- Shroud**

 **StormClaw(M)- Blitz**


	16. Chapter 16:Truth Revealed

"You surprise me more and more every time that we see each other Naruto." Queen Umeka spoke out as she and the other members of the days adventure sat around a table within the palace. "Not many people would have jumped into that corral to save a dragon that they didn't even have the crystal for but you did it nonetheless..."

Naruto could feel his face brighten at the words that Queen Umeka was giving him and he was quite thankful when he felt her gaze lift from him and move onto Hinata. "...and you Hinata have proved yourself quite well in the strategy that you used in dismantling that dragon of yours. What did you name her by the way?" Queen Umeka inquired as she neared the end of her words.

"I named her Flash. It seemed a suitable name for her." Hinata answered back and with a smile she touched the crystal that held her dragon.

Though Hinata was only able to do this for a moment since Setomi started to whine for his mother's attention.

Since the talk about the dragons was over, Naruto decided that it was time to ask Queen Umeka on what had taken so long on her deciding he was ready to receive a dragon. "Queen Umeka, if you don't mind me asking. What was the difference between me and Hinata since it took you three years to allow me to claim a dragon of my own." Naruto inquired of the older woman.

Queen Umeka must not have been expecting the question since a look of surprise covered her face though she was quick in wiping the expression from her face. "Naruto, you would have been ready to claim your dragon the moment that you were chosen by three crystals though you came to us broken and in need of healing. I gave you the time that you needed to heal not just your body but the soul that was fragmented inside." Queen Umeka explained to the boy that had spent three years within the world of Krystal.

"I understand Queen Umeka and I thank you for giving me the time that I needed even though I didn't know I needed it." Naruto replied before turning his attention to the meal that was set in front of them.

Seeing this, the others followed suit and soon the dining room gained a pleasant silence as everyone started to partake in the meal that was prepared for them.

Naruto had separated himself from the others as soon as he finished his meal and was currently shifting through the volumes of books that Queen Umeka had within her palace. Though there were many reasons that Naruto had chosen to come to the library instead of going to Kamatari's room, the main two were the reason behind his long stay in Krystal as well as the need to find information that would allow him to begin his plans within the Leaf Village.

Shifting through the rows of books, Naruto eventually came upon two that he found interesting and thankfully, they seemed to be ones that Naruto would need if he wanted to have his plans become successful.

These books were titled, _The Crystal Fields and the Procedure_ as well as _A Deeper look into Dragon Breeding_. Though Naruto knew that he could borrow the books from the library during his time in Krystal, he wanted to bring the information that they contained back with him to the Leaf Village and so, he took the books over to the table that he had already chosen to set up at and began to transcribe them into two blank journals.

Hours had passed before anyone had come looking for Naruto and thankfully the books that he was copying weren't terribly long which allowed him to get through them before what he was doing was revealed before he wanted it to be. Naruto had just finished placing the copies within his pack when the door to the library opened.

"Naruto are you in here?" the familiar voice of his lover spoke out.

Though Naruto had wanted to be alone to deal with the feelings that occurred during the conversation at dinner as well as to find the knowledge that he was seeking, he was thankful that Kamatari had come searching for him. "I am back here." Naruto called back as he picked up the books that he had just finished transcribing and brought them back to the shelf that he had taken them from.

Naruto could hear footsteps approaching him and just as he finished placing both books back on the shelf, Kamatari's voice fluttered to him once again. "There you are my love. I have been looking everywhere for you though I should have known that you would be hiding away in a book somewhere." Kamatari chuckled as he strode his way towards Naruto.

"I wasn't hiding away, I was enjoying myself in gathering new knowledge." Naruto retorted and though he didn't have time to actually read the books that he was transcribing, he knew that this would soon be fixed when he made it back to the Leaf. Though first there was something that Naruto was wanting to ask of Kamatari. Turning to his violet-haired lover, Naruto took hold of Kamatari's hand. "Kamatari, I would like to see you more than this arrangement is allowing us to...so I want you to come back to the Leaf with me if that Is something that you would be wanting." Naruto informed his lover.

Kamatari didn't answer right away since he was busy pushing his lips against Naruto's. When the two separated, the violet-hair Dragon Sorcerer responded to what Naruto had said to him. "I would love to though what are you going to tell your parents about my sudden arrival?"

This was something that Naruto hadn't thought of yet though was willing to think about when the time came to it. "We will cross that bridge when it comes to it though you should go and tell your own mother about your decision to travel to the Leaf with me?" Naruto spoke back.

Both boys grew a smirk on their face since neither of them had an answer to the same question that they had asked the other. Though since everything was starting to go the way that he was wanting it to, Naruto was content with the way things were going regardless of the attitudes they would face from Queen Umeka and his own parents.

Now that everything was said and done, Naruto and Kamatari made their exit from the library, their hands still entwined together.


	17. Chapter 17:Farewell's and Hello's

Naruto stood outside the gateway that would bring them back to the Leaf Village. Alongside him stood Hinata, Setomi as well as Kamatari though they were all looking at the one individual who wouldn't be returning with them, Queen Umeka.

"I am thankful that you were brought into our lives Naruto since you have caused much happiness within my son and have brought us two new members that will help defend the village if it comes to that. As always, you all are welcome back whenever you feel the need though I would like it if my son and future grandchildren would come visit as much as possible." Queen Umeka spoke out.

At the comment about future grandchildren, Naruto and Kamatari both reddened from embarrassment from the veiled comment on their sex life. Though Naruto wanted to say something to the Queen, he was unable to since she once again started to speak. "Hinata, I have prepared scrolls for you that will give you background on our world as well as a spell that will allow you to create your own doorway into the world of Krystal." Queen Umeka informed the Hyuuga before passing along a bundle of scrolls.

Now that everything had been said that needed to be, Queen Umeka turned from the group that was gathered and began to make her descent down towards he village which left the group of four to make their own exit from Krystal.

Naruto was the first to push his way into the glowing vortex, and when he disappeared, the rest followed him.

As usual, the shifting from one world to the other felt as if it happened in the span of a blink. When Naruto and the others appeared within the closet where he had said the doorway up, wanting to ensure that its location wasn't revealed, Naruto slowly opened the door to look inside his room which he found to be empty.

"Everything is clear." Naruto whispered out as he pushed the door the rest of the way open.

Both Kamatari and Hinata followed him out and since Hinata was holding Setomi, Naruto was able to close the closet door without waiting for the three year old to find his way out. When Naruto had secured the door, he started to make his way towards the exit of his room and once again everyone followed after him.

Thankfully, the hallway where they exited the bedroom was empty which allowed them to quickly make it down the steps that led to the main floor of his family home. When they did so, Naruto made a motion for Hinata to exit the door which she did quite quickly though they both knew they would see each other again soon.

When Naruto was sure that Hinata had made it from his family home without alerting anyone that may be inside, Naruto made his way towards the living area which allowed him to start picking up the voices that he were coming from inside it.

"...its been over a week. Maybe Naruto has decided that he would be better of in life without us." the voice of his mother cried out and from the emotion that Naruto could hear within her words, Naruto knew there were tears running down his mother's face.

It broke his heart to think that he had caused his family pain just by leaving for a short time and even though he had left a note informing them that he would be coming back, they must have automatically thought of worst case scenarios.

Naruto started to push farther towards the entrance to the living area and just when he was about to push inside the threshold, another voice broke out. "Kushina, my love. You can't think that every time that Naruto isn't within your eye sight that something bad must have happened. He left us a note telling us that he needed some time to himself and that he would be back as soon as he can. We should trust that our son will follow through with his promise." Minato spoke out.

Naruto was thankful that his father had trust in his judgement and decided that now would be the best time for him to make his appearance. With this thought, Naruto pushed the rest of the way into the living area. Followed by Kamatari though since Naruto had entwined his hand with the other male, there was really no choice but for Kamatari to follow.

It only took a moment for the eyes of those who were within the living area to catch sight of Naruto and immediately he was surrounded by his family which included his soon to be sister-in-law. "Where have you been..." his mother inquired but soon cut herself off when she noticed the hand that was attached to her son's. "...and who is this?" Kushina finished.

When Naruto looked into his mother's eyes he was expecting to see judgement for bring a strange boy home with him though all he saw was curiosity. "I would like to introduce you all to Kamatari Hiro, he is my boyfriend." Naruto informed the four sets of watching eyes and though they must all have many questions for him, Naruto wasn't done with everything he had to say yet. "He comes from a far away land and he will be living with us for now on."

From the look in his eyes, Naruto's family knew that he wasn't going to allow anyone to argue on this point and instead of doing this, his family grasped ahold of both himself and Kamatari and gave them a bone crushing hug.

His return as well as Kamatari's arrival into the Uzumaki-Namikazi compound was celebrated with a feast which lasted for hours. The days activities must have worn Kamatari out since he was already fast asleep in the bed that he now shared with Naruto.

While Kamatari was fast asleep, Naruto felt as if he was wired and since he had time and energy to burn, he decided it would be best if he started to read one of the books that he copied on his trip to Krystal. Pulling out one of the copies, Naruto saw that it was the one that would allow him to learn about the Crystal fields.

Opening the book up, Naruto dove into the first chapter.

 _Chapter One: The Importance of the Crystal Field_

 _In the world of Krystal, all villages and Clans value the Crystals as a sacred tool for survival. As such, they spend a great deal of time and money in guarding them. If a Clan was too lose it's Crystal Field they would lose honor among their peers since they would look as if they were unable to take care of themselves or the village they served. This has happened in multiple villages throughout the history of Krystal. There have been multiple ways that the Clan had been penalized for this loss though the most harsh is to have Clan status stripped from them which would mean they no longer have a seat on the village's Clan Council._

 _To help ensure that this doesn't happen to their Clan, they will task a great number of Clan members to guard the fields location as well as cast spells that will alert them to anyone who hasn't been granted authority to walk amongst the field. By doing this the Clan is seen as vigilant in their survival as well as the continued survival of their village._

 _I hope that everyone who has been reading this history on the importance of the Crystal Fields will recognize the importance before something happens to their own field that would sacrifice their position among the Clan Council._

As Naruto came to the conclusion of the first chapter of the book, he started to feel as if he understood the importance of the Crystal Fields though he now knew that he would have to be vigilant in the protection of his own when he found the tools that would allow him to create his own.

Now that he had finished one of the chapters, he moved onto the next.

 _Chapter Two: The Creation of a Crystal Field_

 _Since all Clans and villages know of the importance of the Crystal Fields, they have all learned of the techniques to create them in case of the arrival of a new Clan. Though there are many methods that will be discussed in later chapters, the most common is the planting of a Crystal fragment into the ground. Though this alone will not ensure that Crystals bloom within the now sacred ground since you must perform the Seeding Ceremony before any bloom with occur._

 _The Seeding Ceremony is one where the Clan Head as well as various other members of the Clan will push their own Crystal energy into the fields until enough of the energy has taken root within the ground. Though be warned if you push enough of the energy out, you are putting your own life at risk which is why the Seeding Ceremony is mostly done over a course of three months._

 _During these three months, the ground will become saturated with Crystal energy that should last for generations to come._

With the last word that was written in the chapter, now read. Naruto was beginning to feel his eyes grown heavy. Knowing that he had plenty of time to read into what he would need to learn, Naruto closed the book and slid it back into his bag. With this done, Naruto snuggled up to his beloved and felt himself drifting off into sleep.

 **Authors notes: Thank you for everyone who read this chapter. Also, I know that it is a weird way for Crystals to form, but since this is a fiction story I decided that I could do it this way. As always please review and comment on your thoughts on the chapter and I will see you next time.**


End file.
